


Bret's Heartbreaker

by Jessicahayes06



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicahayes06/pseuds/Jessicahayes06
Summary: AU: After the infamous 'Montreal Screwjob' Shawn decides he doesn't want his favorite Hitman to leave. As we all know what Shawn wants Shawn gets LOL
Relationships: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels, Chyna/Triple H (Professional Wrestling), Kane/Sean Waltman | X-Pac, Kane/The Undertaker (Professional Wrestling), Kane/The Undertaker/Sean Waltman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

Author: Jessica Hayes

Rating MA

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warnings: Language, canon typical violence, Explicit sexual situations. BDSM elements later.

AN: This was intended to be a one shot smut *glares at Bret and Shawn muses* I blame watching old episodes of Raw during the attitude Era….I recently fell...aw hell who am I kidding I jumped down the wrestling Rabbit hole. Takes place after the infamous ‘Montreal Screwjob’ *sigh* Bret muse wanted Shawn muse all to himself here.What the hitman wants the hitman gets! 

Disclaimer: The WWE owns all the known characters, places and things. I’m just twisting them for my own perverse amusement.

His blood boiling Bret created a storm of destruction as he made his way back to his lockers. He’d been betrayed by someone he would never call a friend, because what he felt for the degenerate went much deeper. Besides the tension between them the last couple years was much to real for him to ever call the boytoy his friend.

“Not now Michaels!” He growled at the blonde who followed him back to the lockers, the championship belt slung around that trim waist he’s wanted to brand with his kisses since their first match back in ‘90.

“I swear I thought you tapped!” Bret froze, over the years he’s memorized the tones in his nemesys voice. It was how they could play off each other so well. How they knew when to back off, or keep egging each other on. Shawn’s telling the truth, however that did little to diminish his anger.

“Vince knew I refused to drop the title here in Canada!” He growled. He felt strong hands grip his shoulder and allowed himself to look in the tearfilled blue eyes he’s always been fascinated by.

“Don’t leave Bret!” His resolve started to crack at the plea in Shawns tone. “Vince can’t afford me even at a pay cut!” As much as he currently despised Vince, he never wanted to leave the WWF; to be honest didn’t want to leave Shawn to Levesque’s dubious care. With the exception of his friend Mark, there isn’t a single one in this company who can claim that none of their opponents were ever injured through a fault of his own.

“What’ll it take to get you not to leave?” Shawn asked shyly looking to the floor. Normally there isn’t a shy bone in the kids body. A body he’s been wanting to brand as his own since the first tag team match he and his brother-in-law had with the rockers back in ‘90. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Shawn’s heart pounded as he put his heart out there for the man he’s been crushing on since he joined the federation in 88. Of course he could never approach the older man then. That first match they had when they were both in tag teams is cherished in his mind as the first time they interacted was when they were choreographing that match. 

“Do you know what your asking me Michaels?” The growly tone always did things to him that he never experienced with any of his lovers, not even Hunter made him feel this way. 

“I want you to stay, I don’t trust anyone else the way I trust you in the ring.” It’s true, Mark comes in a close second, but Mark doesn’t have his heart. 

“Why is that? Because no matter how intense things get I never hurt you or anyone else...or because deep down you want me to own you!” The black anger was still palpable in the older man, but he didn’t step back as Bret prowled closer; he knew Bret would never harm him. 

“No man owns me Bret” He hated how breathy he sounded. Because no one ever wanted anything more than his body, the Kliq being the only exception. 

“You didn’t answer me Michaels. Do you want me to own you?” Shawn shivered as he was backed up into a locker. Hell yes! he wanted nothing more than for the older man to own him, to love him like no one else would. Though the words would likely never be exchanged.

“Yes OK I do want that! I do want to belong to you! That’s the reason I always provoked you the way I have. I craved your attention on me! But I know it ain’t ever gonna happen!” Shawn’s breath caught at the fire in Bret’s eyes. 

Instead of being shoved away or, being told to go to hell. Bret smirked at him before he tangled his fingers in his hair. Shawn shuddered having his hair played with by someone elses hands always turned him on. 

“Good!” Bret growled before he claimed his lips in a fierce, bruising kiss. Shawn whimpered this wasn’t tender or sweetly passionate like the ones he’s shared with his other lovers. Shawn opened his mouth to Bret’s commanding tongue and melted into his kiss.

____________________________________________________________________________

Bret growled into the cocky mouth he’s been itching to make great use of, later on down the road. He knew he was too angry still to trust himself with disciplining his heart break kid, without injuring him. After claiming that mouth and feeling his soon to be lover melting into him. He backed off.

“You Shawn, I want you mind, body and soul. But not tonight when I am the angriest I’ve ever been in my life. And tempting as your offer is, if I stay it’ll be because Vince and I have come to an arrangement isn’t that right Vincent!” He growled out to the man who at one point was like another father to him.

“Shawn, meet me at my house in two days if you still want what I can offer you.” Reluctantly he watched as Michaels got between them.

“What do you want Vince? Gonna use me for something else? Who else do you want me to screw over!” Bret sighed as he put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Leave us Shawn, Levesque and Laurer are going berzerk trying to find you!” Vince sounded oddly calm, resigned and angry at the same time.

“Not happening Vin-man! Not until I know for sure he is staying and not going to get screwed over again!” Yeah Shawn is angry and he didn’t blame him. Plus a riled up Shawn has always been his favorite fantasy. But as much as he was entertained by seeing Shawn getting feisty on his behalf, he didn’t want him to lose his job or his belt. Kissing his shoulder, filing the reaction he got to that particular spot away for later.

“Go find your friends and hit the hot tub at the Hotel. Vince and I are capable of coming to an agreement!” He growled out noting the way his new lover shivered at his tone. He turned and he saw the fear and longing in his crystal blues. 

“Only if you join me later? I want every detail!” Shawn reached up and laid a quick passionate kiss on his lips. With one final glare at Vince he stormed out of the lockerroom. 

“Only Shawn can get away with calling me out on my Bullshit!” Vince sighed as he sat down on a bench as far away as he could. Which was a good idea because Bret didn’t trust himself not to take his anger out on the mastermind of him being screwed over.

“Why!” He wanted to know why the man he had respected up until that very night would force him to drop the title here in Canada.

Vince was silent for a few moments. “Bischoff.” Bret snorted he wasn’t overly fond of that snivelly worm. “What does he have on you Vince?” Because he’s known Vince almost half his life. Vince did what he believed was best for business, except when he lost, Waltman, Hall, and Nash to WCW.

“He threatened to go public about my affair with him, if I didn’t release you from your contract.” Now it was beginning to make sense. I mean yeah they were losing the Monday Night Wars currently, so not being able to pay him what he was promised was a given. 

“Do you want me to go to WCW?” Because before the match he was all set to leave and not look back. His only worry at the time was Owen, like it’s always been since the day his kid brother was born. But now he has Shawn as a good reason to want to stay.

“No! Bret! You, Shawn, Steve and Mark are the only reason enough fans tune in each night to keep us in business! But the fact of the matter is Bischoff can afford to pay you what you’re worth.” Bret felt better that Vince didn’t want him to leave.

They lapsed into awkward silence for a few minutes before Bret spoke up. “Why not go public and admit that you made a mistake and had an affair with him?” Bret smirked. Vince blinked at him before an evil grin stretched across his face. 

“What are your terms?” Bret smirked as he laid out what he wanted.

“Three years, final say in my storylines, and one last reign as champion at a later date.” No doubt when Shawn eventually drops his title. 

“As far as pay, I’ll take 1/10th of what I’m being paid now.” Yeah it’ll suck, but if he can stick it to WCW then he’s fine with it. Besides he invested his money wisely over the years.

“1/3rd Bret, Shawn will have my balls if I pay you less than that. I’ll let you shower and get the ball rolling.” Bret sighed as Vince left only for his favorite rattlesnake to come out of hiding.

“What the hell do you want Steve?” Bret really wanted to shower and then meet up with his new lover in the hotel hot tub. 

“Only to say I’m glad yer stickin around! Cause that kid is too young to carry the company alone!” The brash Texan’s drawl was more pronounced. 

“Thanks, looking forward to feuding with you again, if you don’t mind I need a shower badly!” Steve smirked before he left. “I’ll tell Mark that he doesn’t have to kick yer ass for leaving.” Bret shuddered at that Mark was oddly protective of Shawn. If it was anyone else he would be jealous. Hell to most of the WWF Shawn was a brother to them, almost everyone loved Shawn. But Mark was Shawn’s unofficial bodyguard since Nash and Eudy left.

__________________________________________________________________________

“The hell you been Shawn!” Shawn barely stepped back into his lockerroom before his best friend crushed him in a relieved hug before stepping back and inspected him for injuries.

“I’m fine! H, we came to an understanding.” Shawn still couldn’t believe that he finally will have the man he always trusted the most in the ring, as his lover. Paul squinted at him not sure he understood he looked over his shoulder at a proudly smirking Joanie. “He didn’t force himself on you?” Shawn rolled his eyes, he wished he would have. That was actually what he felt he was only good for.

“So give us the details Shawn.” Sighing he grabbed his supplies and headed into the lockerroom where he stripped off his clothes and stepped under the spray. 

He didn’t intend to confess what he always felt for the man. Or for the man to confess he wanted him as well. Hell he didn’t even plan on propositioning Bret. He just wanted Bret to know he wasn’t in on the screw job. 

Seeing him all angry and passionate, and knowing he wasn’t going to be seeing it again in person, made him throw a hail mary pass. Making quick work of showering, knowing as soon as he got back to his hotel he could use the hot tub to ease his aching knees. What he wouldn’t give to have his body get a massage from his Hitman. Shawn shook those thoughts off. He still had to earn his forgiveness from the Hitman. 

Right now Bret is still insanely angry, though not at him anymore, he was glad Bret didn’t take him up on his offer right just then. Because he had his suspicion that Bret was into BDSM. He’ll admit he’s always been interested in trying it out, just never found someone who didn’t already have a submissive. Thered been a time when he considered taking Kev and Scott up on their offer to join them. It never felt right to him. Not when his heart belonged with someone else. 

When he was done he quickly dressed and reentered the main room to see Joanie alone. Seeing the look on her face he knew there was no getting out of talking. So he told her what happened with Bret.

“Are you sure about him Shawn?” She spoke up after a long while, even though he only knew her for a short time, she was one of his best friends.

“I’ve wanted him for almost ten years.” Joanie nodded with a smile. Then he realized that Paul wasn’t in the room. 

“He went to give Bret the other key. We’re getting our own room for the night.” Joanie smirked at him.

“Let’s get out of here, there is a hot tub calling my name.” They left to head back to the hotel room.

____________________________________________________________________________

When Shawn made it to the pool area he saw the hot tub was already crowded. He noticed the Sauna and decided to make use of it instead. Once he sat on the bench inside he sighed in bliss as he felt the steam begin to relieve the stress in his tired muscles. He was nearly asleep when the door opened. Before he could get his hopes up Mark came in with a towel slung around his waist. 

He wasn’t going to lie, if he hadn’t of fallen so hard for Bret. He’d be all over the taller Texan. Besides Mark is a good friend of his. Not as good as Paul, Kev, Scott, or Sean; but someone he found trustworthy.

“Come to check on me Mark?” He asked, which has been their ritual since they met when Mark joined the WWF. 

“Yes.” Mark answered as he leaned against the opposite wall. Shawn never understood why Mark cared so much.

“Because you don’t know when to give up. Opponents like Mankind will take advantage of it and cause unintentional injuries.” Shawn shuddered, Mick was the nicest of guys outside the ring. But when he slipped on his ‘mankind’ Persona he got out of hand. He wasn’t the only one either.

“My knees feel a little stiff but other than that I’m fine. Bret would never hurt me.” Mark stared in his eyes before nodding.

“Chasing after Bret like that could have gone horribly wrong. But considering it’s you, it’s not surprising he’s staying.” Shawn blinked as his heart sped up at the news.

The door opened before he could respond, his mouth suddenly felt dry at the sight of his new boyfriend in only swim trunks. Yeah he’s seen him naked quite a few times before, which added fodder to his already dirty mind; but knowing that Bret is all his now made it ten times hotter. Bret looked ten times calmer than he did earlier.

“Mind giving us some alone time Mark?” Shawn asked his amused friend who winked at him before leaving him alone with his boyfriend. 

Bret sat down on the top bench and motioned Shawn to sitdown on the bench just below. Normally Shawn would come up with a witty comeback or say something arrogant. But the burning look reflected in Bret’s eyes called to him. 

Shawn moved over and sat down leaning his back against strong legs. “Good boy! Can’t wait till I can have you all to myself tonight. We have yet to discuss the details of your punishment.” Shawn shuddered as Bret slowly gripped his shoulders and started to work the tension out of them.

“I was a very bad boy!” Shawn purred as he pulled his long blonde hair to the side so that Bret could get at the places that ached better. 

“Hmm. You are such a brat boy, what do you think I should do to you hmm?” Jesus! Those magic hands trailed gently down his sensitive chest. Shawn moaned as one of those clever digits pinched at one of his sensitive nipple. 

“Sensitive aren’t they. Such pretty nipples wonder how they’d look in clamps!” Shawns breath caught as his lover tortured his nipples some more.

“Bret! Anyone can come in!” Not that he’s never fucked in public places before. But he was probably on thin enough ice as it is with Vince. Bret’s chuckle in his ears went straight to his cock that was at half mast when Bret entered, now it was at full mast. 

“Hmm I would just have to claim you in front of the teenagers just yards away! Make you ‘submit’ to prove just who is the best!” Shawn’s breath hitched in his throat. It’s no secret that he’s an exhibitionist. But Bret didn’t strike him as one. 

“But I won’t, no one but me gets to see you like this from now on!” 

__________________________________________________________________________

Bret growled at the very thought of anyone else seeing Shawn like this, body flush from the steam in the Sauna, and the arousal in his eyes at his possessive words. Words he’ll make reality real soon. But for right now he was content teasing his smaller lover.

“Jesus Bret!” Bret chuckled at the breathless cry elicited just from his words. He couldn’t wait for two days...hell more like tomorrow when they are in his home where his play room is.

“I have such delicious plans in mind for you lover!” He nibbled on a delicious ear lobe for a few minutes, delighting in the moans they elicited from His Shawn. 

“Let’s head back to my room, I have a private hot tub that is just begging to be christened.” Much as he wanted to wait til they were in his private home in Calgary, He’s had an aching hard on since the confrontation after the match. 

“Mmm...much as I love hot tub sex, can our first time be in bed?” Bret froze at the hesitance in Shawns voice. 

“You’ve never..?” He trailed off as he looked down into Shawn’s bashful face. He saw the resignation in his perfect lover’s eyes. 

“Sex is sex and can be done anywhere. Making love in a bed is for lovers….according to everyone else I’m not relationship material.” Bret clutched Shawn tighter as cold fury filled him at the thought of people treating him so badly. But he tamped it down, it didn’t matter anymore because Shawn is his now, and he planned on playing for keeps.

“Shawn anyone who told you that is a god damned fool. How about a compromise. Hot tub tonight and tomorrow when we’re at my house we can christen my California king sized bed?” While a hotel bed is decent for booty calls, but for his Shawn only the best will do. 

Shawn looked into his eyes and gave him a tiny smile.before he crawled up and gave him a lingering kiss.

“Lead the way!”Shawn breathed out against his lips.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bret claims Shawn, and they plot an interesting new storyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! I didn't intend for the claiming to err.... take up nearly a whole chapter LOL. I have decided to make this an MPreg story.

As they made their way out of the Sauna Bret fought the urge to growl at the lustful stares directed towards Shawn. Sensing his discontent, Shawn put one of his arms over his shoulders and curled into his arms. 

“Good boy!” Bret purred he didn’t care that they were breaking kayfabe. Vince can go and in the words of his new lover ‘Suck it!’ He felt Shawn’s snicker. Shawn seemed to know what he was thinking.

“Vince doesn’t do it for me babe!” Yeah he didn’t do it for Bret either. 

“What about that kiss you planted on him that one time?” Bret tried to hide the jealousy in his voice.

“That was mainly to try and get your attention.” Well he succeeded, though he much preferred the almost strip routine.

“You have yet to follow through on your promise you know.” Bret smirked as they made their way into the lobby.

“What promise?” Shawn peered up at him through his long lashes.

“I recall a certain someone started stripping on Raw a few weeks back.” He damned near ran down to claim his boytoy then and there. The ratings really would’ve soared then.

“Mmm that was hot! I wanked myself raw that night!” Bret growled into Shawn’s ears.

“You belong to me now babe, no more touching yourself unless I say so!” That’s his job from now on to take care of his brat boy.

“Promise?” Shawn breathlessly asked.

Bret decided to drop that line of conversation until they got into the privacy of their suite.

“So who does do it for you?” Bret asked as they made it to the elevator closest to the side his room is on.

“Only you Bret!” Very good boy, he’ll get a real nice treat once they see about his punishment.

“When we get to our room, you are to shower off, and lay down on our bed naked!” Bret smirked at the surprised look on Shawns face.

“My stuff?” Shawn hesitantly asked. “Laurer brought your things up to our suite. You’re mine now babe, you stay with me!” The tiny smile on his lover’s face told him it was the right thing to say.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Shawn couldn’t tell you why he let Bret order him around, if he tried. Well he could, because Bret is always in control, even during their promos. God some of those promos were so intense that he couldn’t tell if they really hated each other or what. Well he never hated Bret, just the fact that he thought he could never have him. Now that he can though..he is going to enjoy it while it lasts. He shook those negative thoughts off, nope he wasn’t borrowing trouble this time.

Shawn bit his lip as they got off on the top floor. He’s never been in these types of rooms. “Her name is Joanie!” He corrected his new lover. He was not going to have this ‘addressing each other only by surnames’ bullshit. He felt Bret’s amused chuckle as he unlocked ‘their’ door. And wasn’t that just new territory for him. He is used to being kicked out of rooms when he was done pleasing others with his body.

“Only if they use my first name as well Love.” Shawn will make sure his friends do just that. 

“Love?” He asked as he looked around the spacious, tastefully decorated suite. 

“I’m not in love with you yet, but I know it won’t be long until I am. Does it bother you that I call you love?” Hell no it doesn’t bother him.

“I feel the same way, my Hart!” Shawn leaned up and kissed him with all his passion before backing off.

“Your Hart huh?” Shawn couldn’t help the way his cheeks flamed. “If you don’t like it I can come up with a different pet name.” Before he could say anything his lips were claimed in a fierce kiss.

“I love it, love now I believe I told you to go shower off?” knowing that was an order not a question Shawn entered the bathroom and left the door open. Spotting his favorite toiletries on the sink next to Bret’s. A devilish idea popped into his head, what would happen if he used Brets stuff. Who was he kidding Bret would no doubt be pissed off at worst, or thoroughly show Shawn who he belonged to. He also noticed his meds to keep him from having babies on the counter. He knew he’d have to explain about being intersex before they make love.

“I dare you to find out what’ll happen!” Shawn grinned as he grabbed Bret’s stuff and entered the glass shower leaving it halfway open daring Bret to shower with him.

___________________________________________________________________________

Bret shook his head as he stripped out of his shorts as he heard the shower turn on. Tomorrow he’ll shower with his love before they drove off to his house for tomorrow night before they had to be back in the States. Vince gave them tomorrow off to figure out what is going to happen to them. 

Pulling on his favorite leather pants, it was a pain getting them up over his aching hard on was a pain, but not impossible. Taking deep breaths to bank the fires of his desire, he needed to be clearheaded for the discussion they needed to have. Particularly about keeping medical conditions from him, and what his punishments will be. 

When the water cut off he motioned his lover to come over to the bed with his hair brush. “I can brush my own hair!” Shawn pouted but did as told. 

“I know but I want to take care of you...besides I’ve noticed the way you react to getting your hair played with.” Bret took the proffered hair brush and gently began to brush the long golden locks he’s always been fascinated with.

“Feels good!” Shawn purred before relaxing into his capable hands. “So what deal did you work out with the old bastard?” Bret smirked as he told his lover about the new three year contract, and all the stipulations.

“When do you want me to drop the title to you?” Shawn asked resigned. Not anytime soon, his boy deserved his time at the top.

“Depends on Vinces whim love as we both know.” Bret was still angry about it, but mostly directed at Vince and Bischoff. He told Shawn what Vince told him.

“Do you think he’ll go for a master/pet storyline?” Shawn asked, then yelped as Bret accidentally yanked on a tangled lock. No way in hell was the old bastard getting his lover as a pet.

“Not me and him! Gross! I was talking about you and I?” Bret leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the offended scalp.

“Do you even know what all it entails?” Though the more he thought about it the more the idea had it’s merits. Besides he’d have to see if Shawn was interested in the lifestyle, not that they’d participate full time. Though it’d be nice for his playroom to see some use.

“As Scott and Kev explained to me, BDSM isn’t all about causing and receiving pain but about the Dom taking care of the Submissives needs.” Bret fought back a growl, because it’s been known that the Kliq had orgies. 

“Essentially yes. I was going to see if you’d be interested. But your suggestion tells me all I really need to know.” Shawn was silent for a few moments before he turned around and crawled up his body like an overgrown cat. 

“I won’t lie about my past, yes I was with them for a short time. And yes I exerimented some aspects with them. They offered for me to join them permanently. I love them and they love me, but I knew their true commitment is to each other.” Shawn paused and kissed him on his lips.

“So I told them that I needed to find a master who would make me their sole focus.” Bret turned them over so that he was on top of Shawn. 

“I can guarantee that there won’t be any sharing love. I will tan your pretty little ass if I ever catch you with another person like this.” He damn well meant it too.

“Like I said earlier, There is only you...so you interested in winning me as your ‘unwilling’ sex slave for a year?” Bret growled as he claimed those tempting lips in a bruising kiss as he trailed a possessive hand down the still wet chest. Garnering a pleased moan.

“On screen for only a couple months.” Bret agreed before he climbed off of Shawn and sat at the edge of the bed.

“I’m sufficiently calm down enough to deliver your punishment. What safewords would you like?” He asked as Shawn crawled over his lap, long blonde hair trailing over his shoulder. 

“Traffic lights, green is go; yellow is slow down, and red is stop” Bret reluctantly had to admit they taught him good. Bret caressed the bare ass cheeks he’s fantasized about so much since he met the gorgeous blonde. The way his lover’s bare erection rubbed against his pants threatened to make him say the hell with punishing his love and thrust into his gorgeous ass.

“I want you to call me master as you count each swat.” Bret brought his hand down hard on the glorious ass in his lap. 

___________________________________________________________________________

“One Master!” Shawn yelped as Bret landed the first blow. The pain mixed with pleasure as he ground his aching hard on into leather covered thighs was delicious. He whimpered as Bret caressed his aching cheek before raining down swats. These weren’t the almost gentle swats Kev used. He always hated being treated like he was made of glass.

Shawn felt tears raining down his cheeks as the mixture of pleasure pain threatened to take him over the edge. He struggled to keep up with the counting.

“Ten! Master!” He was close to slipping into Sub space.

“Still green?” Bret paused after the tenth swat. “Still green.” Shawn confirmed voice hoarse from trying to keep his screams in. Not wanting to disturb the other guests.

Instead of continuing Bret stopped and pulled him up onto his lap. Shawn curled into his lover.

“That’s it baby, you’re forgiven now” Shawn shuddered as Bret gently carded his fingers through his hair. 

“I’ll rub some Icy hot creme on your ass tomorrow. Are you ready to continue?” Shawn paused, his ass is stinging right now. But he desperately needed to cum, preferably with his lover inside him.

“May I Cum master?” Shawn asked. Liking the way the name sounded. “The scene is over love, you may use my given name now.” 

Shawn looked up into his lovers eyes. “I like calling you master, can I use it when we’re alone?” Shawn waited while Bret thought of an answer.

“Only during scenes and when we’re making love.” Shawn pouted a little at that.

“Now I believe you asked to cum. How would you like to cum? In my mouth or with my cock?” Was Bret offering to suck him off? Shawn blushed as he remembered his favorite taunt. Maybe another time but right now, he wanted Bret inside him.

“With your cock master!” Shawn’s breath hitched at the smirk his lover gave him.

“Since you ask so nicely.” Bret deposited Shawn at the top of the bed before going through his bag and got out a bottle of lube. Shawn caught the bottle tossed at him.

“Prepare yourself for me love.” Shawn eagerly spread his legs and opened the bottle and poured some on his fingers. Then he circled his own pucker lightly. Before plunging in three fingers at a time. He ignored the sting as he flexed his fingers searching for his prostate. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Bret shoved down his leather pants and watched the arousing sight of his lover. He grabbed the bottle after Shawn tossed it aside. Pouring a generous amount in his hands he made sure his aching cock was thoroughly coated. Crawling up the bed he gently removed Shawn’s fingers from his ass. As he lined his erection up with Shawn’s hole he sucked the fingers that were just in Shawn’s as into his mouth. The musky taste of Shawn danced on his tongue. Ignoring the whimper Shawn let out, he let the fingers go with a pop. 

“Delicious love, can’t wait to eat you out later!” He growled as he thrust into that tight heat, he’d been looking forward too all night. 

“Jesus!” Shawn gasped. Bret kept still, giving Shawn time to adjust around his girth. He glided his hands up the lithe muscles as he made his way up to Shawns head. Planting a passionate kiss on the cocky mouth he had great plans for later on.

He felt Shawn’s legs lock around his hips. He gazed down into the precious blue eyes blown wide with lust. He laced their fingers together over Shawn’s head as he used shallow thrusts for Shawn to get used to him.

“Harder!” Shawn growled. Bret smirked as he kissed his lover yet again. “Patience love, I want to savor this as much as possible.” Bret did thrust harder looking for Shawn’s prostate. 

“Master!” Shawn gasped when he found it. “Mm...you..feel so good baby!” Bret growled as he felt he wouldn’t last much longer, so he sped up. Nailing that prostate head on.

“Master! I need!” Shawn gasped in his ears.

“Cum for me love!” Bret growled as he pounded harder, seeking his own release. 

“Master!” Shawn’s muscles tightened around him as he Shawn cum on their stomach’s. Bret growled as he came shortly after, battering Shawn’s prostate with his cum.

He panted as he came down from the high. Gently he eased himself out of his lover. Gazing down into dazed blue eyes he scooped some of Shawns cum off his stomach and sucked the finger into his mouth. His eyes closed at the salty goodness. “Delicious” He purred teasingly. 

“Bret! Gimme!” Bret chuckled as he scooped some of the cooling cum off of his chest and held them up to Shawn’s lips. 

Bret ignored the sensation of his fingers being sucked inside that wet heat, he would love to feel wrapped around his cock. But not tonight his refractory period is not like it used to be.

____________________________________________________________________________

Shawn moaned at the combined tastes of his cum and Bret’s skin. Cataloguing the taste for later, Shawn moved to get up to get a towel and clean them off. He was pushed back down. “Stay! I’ll get us a towel!” Bret growled as he got out of bed. 

Damn! He is one lucky guy, Shawn thought as he watched his well built lover head into the bathroom. Normally Shawn would be up for a second or third round. Shawn bit back a yawn, the match and the intense confrontation and love making wiped him out. 

Through heavy lidded eyes Shawn watched as Bret climbed back into the bed. Bret thoroughly cleaned him of the cum on his stomach. When Bret was done he through the towel to the side and pulled the heavy covers up and over them. With anyone else Shawn would take that as his cue to leave, as his job was done for the night.

“Don’t even think of leaving our bed unless it is to use the bathroom.” Shawn sighed as he snuggled into his lover. 

“But I’m done for the night.” Shawn whispered though he didn’t want to leave. He found himself clutched tighter in the older man’s embrace.

“Let me make one thing clear Shawn, you are more than just a piece of ass, I mean it when I say I want everything from you Shawn.” Shawn relaxed into the embrace.

“No one’s ever said that to me before!” Shawn whispered as he felt sleep calling his name. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Joanie rolled her eyes at her boyfriends hissy fit. Paul was pacing a hole in the floor.

“Paul come to bed our boy is an adult and capable of making his own choices.” Paul glared at her from over his shoulder.

“He’s with Hart!” Paul growled as if that made sense. Joanie chuckled, personally she’s glad Shawn is getting his man. 

“If I didn’t know for sure you loved me, I’d wonder if you’re being jealous.” Paul sputtered as he relented and climbed into their bed. 

“I’m not jealous! It’s just Shawn is really complicated and insecure about his place in the fed. I don’t trust Hart to not take advantage of him.” Joanie snorted before she pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss. 

“I love that you look out for him as if he is your ‘younger’ brother. But honey, I took care of it.” Joanie smirked as she remembered the look of shock on Bret’s face when she brought Shawn’s things up to Bret’s suite. 

“I told him that I’d have his balls on my mantle if he mistreated our boy.” Her time in ROTC and FBI training came in handy, not to mention the ‘friends’ she still has in the FBI. 

Paul relaxed as he pulled the sheets down her breath caught in her throat as he looked at her with the perfect mix of lust and love in his eyes.

Of course there were no more words spoken.

________________________________________________________________________

As glad as he was that Bret finally got his boytoy. And Owen was really glad because he won the bet he, and most of the roster had about when those two would quit their ridiculous flirting with each other and just get together already. He really didn’t want to know whether or not Shawn’s a screamer.

“They still at it?” Owen smirked at his wife Martha. He was glad she decided to watch the Survivor series. 

“Yup!” He popped the P. 

“Too bad there isn’t a peephole.” Owen blanched at her suggestion. Nope no way was he going to ever want to see his brother, or Shawn for that matter naked.

“What Shawn is cute! And a gentleman!” Owen rolled his eyes thought he didn’t dispute the fact. Promos aside Shawn has always been respectful to the women of the Hart family.

“How about we make some noise of our own?” Owen asked with a smirk as he joined his gorgeous wife in their bed.

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Bret woke up to the delicious feeling of an agile tongue delicately lapping at his morning wood. He looked down and the sight of a naked, tousled haired, aroused Shawn Michaels had him growling.

“Fuck Shawn!” He hissed as his lover smirked up at him before opening his mouth and swallowed him down to the root. He gripped Shawn’s head as he resisted the urge to fuck his lover’s throat. 

Shawn hummed around his cock as he bobbed his head up and released his cock with a wet pop. 

“Fuck me Bret!” Shawn panted. 

“Fuck yourself on me Shawn! Ride my cock until you make us both cum!” He commanded Shawn who crawled up his body and without Preamble impaled himself on his cock.

“Fuck!” Shawn hissed, echoing his own sentiments. “Why didn’t you prepare yourself?” Bret asked as Shawn began thrusting up and down on his shaft.

“Needed you inside me!” Shawn whimpered as he gripped Shawns hips as He decided to control Shawns thrusts. Shawn adjusted their angle until Bret found his prostate. 

“Bret!” Shawn cried just before being sent over the edge bringing Bret with him.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Takermuse has me starting two stories where he has Shawnmuse all to himself. I never thought I'd have so much fun writing wrestling fanfiction.

AN: I know the last two chapters I said they were going to drive to Calgary, but I looked it up and its a 3 day drive. So they’re catching a flight out instead. This is one of my longest ever chapters.

Pairings: Shawn/Bret, Kevin Nash/Scott Hall, Kevin Nash/ Scott Hall/ Sean Waltman, Mark Calaway/Glen Jacobs. Future Mark Calaway/Glen Jacob/ Sean Waltman (all variations LOL).

A couple hours later Shawn nuzzled into a firm chest...Shawn blinked as he wondered why he was laying on a bare chest, a familiar smelling one at that. Slowly the events of last night filtered through his mind. Vince used him to screw Bret over. He followed Bret and propositioned him. Oh god, he now belongs to his former Nemesys.

If his body wasn’t so satiated he’d be freaking out by now. But his body is saying that it in no uncertain terms wanted to leave this bed with it’s nice hard body giving him an excellent scalp massage. Should he look up and see possible disgust, or stay where he was and enjoy this small bit of comfort. For it couldn’t possibly last long, nothing ever did in his experience.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, curled up like an overgrown cat.” Shawn sighed as there wasn’t a hint of disgust in his lover’s voice. 

“Morning!” He mumbled as he plucked up his courage and looked into his lovers face, instead of the expected disgust, their was only affection and a deeper unfathomable look in his eyes.

Instead of answering he found himself pulled into a long and thorough kiss that made his toes curl. He felt warm and cherished. Not surprisingly he was turned on by his man.

“Ready for the shower? Then I’ll apply the Icy Hot creme!” Bret chuckled down at him.

“It’s not that bad! I’ve handled worse!” Normally with heavy painkillers and booze. Bret sighed as he got up from under him.

“I believe it is time to go over the rules now. #1 Don’t ever intentionally lie or keep things from me. Understood?” Shawn nodded. “I forgot to tell you last night that I was born intersex…..” Shawn then explained he has ovaries, fallopian tubes and a functioning Uterus. That he was on medication to prevent pregnancy. “I also have functioning semen.” Shawn cringed waiting to be rejected in disgust. Because he was an extremely rare abomination. 

However Bret gently raised his chin up and Shawn saw the exact opposite in his lovers eyes. “So you have the ability to have our children yourself?” Shawn hadn’t thought that far down the road but, the thought of Having his and Bret’s children set his heart aflutter. “Yes, when we’re both ready I can.” He wanted to make sure that their children will be cherished by both of them. He always knew he would cherish his children one day, but with his bad habits he didn’t want them to see him like this.

“Good.” Bret purred as he went into his duffle bag and came out with his street clothes and a small tube of creme.

“#2 Always tell me about your medical conditions! Which you just did. This also includes any pain you are currently in. As you now know, I have a heavy hand. When I discipline you, you will feel it the next day. Which is also important for you to use your safe words. I never want to cause you lasting pain or injuries.” Shawn knew he is a stubborn asshole though he nodded his head. So far none of these rules he felt he could object to.

“#3 Cut back on the hardcore partying, I don’t want to lose you to an accidental overdose.” Bret said as he sat down on the bed next to him. Shawn bit his lips considering, but ultimately knew he didn’t want to die so young. He nodded his head accepting this rule.

“#4 As we discussed last night if I catch you cheating on me, I will tan your ass. I know you have you’re friends, and that is fine, but just know I am a very possessive man.” Shawn nodded as he only ever really wanted Bret.

“#5 At work and out in public, with the exception of our planned storyline, we are equals. But in the privacy of our homes, hotel rooms and around closest friends, I am in charge.” Shawn shivered when Bret said ‘our’. Instead of balking at the assumptions the man made, which Shawn would never let anyone else make. It made him feel wanted, cherished. 

“Yes Bret.” He couldn’t help how breathless he felt.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Good, those are the main rules, we’ll come up with more later on. Now we need to shower and meet up with Vince for lunch. He is not happy with our antics coming out of the sauna last night!” Bret said even though he didn’t want to stop touching ‘his’ heartbreaker.

“Oh? Did you ask him about my idea?” Shawn as ever seemed nonchalant. Bret chuckled, Vince told them to meet him for lunch to discuss it in detail.

“Which is why Vince wants us to meet him for lunch. I will need you to look at least reluctant to be around me, if we want to keep up the ‘unwilling’ aspect of our plan.” Bret reluctantly got off the bed, ignoring his erection. A side effect of being around his gorgeous blonde.

“But I like being in your arms!” Bret ignored the pout and held out his hand for Shawn to take.

“And I like everyone knowing your mine. I’m not saying you can’t, just look like you are being forced to.” Shawn smirked as he slowly took his lover’s hand and stood up in all his glory.

“Well can we use a collar and leash on me? That’ll help sell it more!” Bret pulled him in for a bruising kiss. He was already way ahead of Shawn.

“Your permanent collar is at our home in Canada.” Bret initially had it made as a gag gift he intended to use as a way to get a rise out of his lover. But something told him to make it a symbol of his affection. So he made it so it’d be comfortable around Shawn’s neck if he ever got the chance to claim him.

“You made me a permanent collar? How’d you know I’d be into BDSM?” Shawn breathlessly asked.

“It was initially going to be a gag gift last Christmas!” Brett chuckled as Shawn stiffened against him. Oh yeah he gone and made him feisty. “What! Why!” Shawn hissed out in a tone that suggested that if they weren’t in a confined space he’d be getting some ‘sweet chin music’.

“You were getting out of hand..I joked with Vince that you needed to be on a leash. But when we began our latest feud, I realized that I couldn’t make a collar for you as a gag gift. No this is a special collar for you that you’ll see when we drive to our house.” Bret knew his words will fire his lover up. While he loved submissive Shawn, fiery Shawn was a sight to behold 

Shawn was tense and the severely annoyed glint in his gorgeous eyes told him his lover is mad as hell and will let him know it.

“What is with all of this ‘our’ mantra you have going on? We only just got together last night! We haven’t even gone on a proper date” Here we go! He smirked as finally Shawn began to question things. Better lay it all out for Shawn.

“I’m going to make this clear, I’m not out to hurt, use, or abuse you. I want you flaws and all. Not just for a night, a week, or even a year, but for the long haul. I want to be your lover, best friend, and protector if you’ll let me.” Shawn slowly relaxed, before he smirked up into his face.

“Why do I get the feeling that ‘father figure’ is going to be our song?” Bret blinked before he laid an explosive kiss on his lover. He wasn’t a huge George Michaels fan, but ‘Father figure’ did fit his feelings for Shawn to a T. 

“Now that you mention it, it does fit us perfectly. Though there is nothing tiny about you Shawn!” He smirked the couple inches down into his lover’s eyes. Then he continued the other part of Shawn’s protests. 

“As for dates, will you be patient until next week when we put your storyline idea into motion?” Shawn bit his lip as his eyes got a wicked gleam in them. 

“So does this collar have a matching outfit?’ Bret chuckled. “You have a few collars outside of the specific one I talked about, I’ll show you all of them later on today, and yes you have outfits.” Bret wasn’t surprised when Shawn palmed his erection and planted a scorching kiss on him.

“I should be shocked that you put this much thought into a future for us. But I’d Be lying if I said I hadn’t put similar thought into you as well.” Shawns blush told him that things will be kinky when he eventually stays at the ranch in Texas.

“Hmm sounds good now hand me the shampoo and face the wall!” Bret held his hand out for his shampoo that his lover used las night.

____________________________________________________________________________

Shawn couldn’t hold back his shiver as he handed his lover the shampoo he appropriated last night. This! This right here is what he always wanted. Let’s face it! Most only see his larger than life, ‘tiny’ David who regularly slays ‘Goliath’! They only see the one side he feels he’s good for on T.V. But being treated like he was precious is entirely new. His eyes widened as he considered the fact that they didn’t use a condom last night. He always insisted on using condoms because he was warned by his Gynecologist when he started his ‘monthlies’ and got put on Birth Control that there was always a chance that it would fail.

“um..Bret we didn’t use a condom last night.” He didn’t want to ruin this moment, but he didn’t want Bret to feel obligated to be with him either if he does wind up knocked up.

“I know...Don’t worry about it Love!” Bret growled in his rough voice that made him want to misbehave just to be punished. 

“But if I...wind up pregnant from last night, even though I last took the pill yesterday morning I don’t want you to feel I got knocked up to keep you here. Because that is what women Like Sable and Sunny use to trap their men.” Shawn shivered as Bret started lathering his hair up.

“Maybe I want to get you knocked up? That way everyone will know your mine!” Shawn’s heart fluttered at the possessiveness in Bret’s voice.

“Do you want me to stop taking the pill?” because the more he thought about it, the more the idea of carrying his lovers baby became appealing. It’d mean having to take a couple years off though, and the tabloids would have a field day. Not to mention Vince would have kittens.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time love, I know we just got together, but I want to have a family with you. So yes quit taking the pill.” He closed his eyes as Bret rinsed out the shampoo, then conditioned his hair. 

“I’ll call my Gynecologist later so we can make sure I’m healthy enough to conceive.” Shawn couldn’t believe his luck is finally turning around. Shawn then returned the favor. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Bret smirked after Shawn shampooed and conditioned his hair before he grabbed a wash cloth and his body wash. Soon his heartbreaker will be having his children. Since Shawn explained his condition to him earlier, this seemed to be the perfect way to lay claim on his family.   
Gently he ran the washcloth down his lovers neck and chest, cataloguing each spot that made his blonde whimper and moan.

“Gonna enjoy getting you pregnant love! The whole world will know your mine then!” Bret growled becoming impossibly hard the more he thought about it.

“Bret! Want you in me!” Shawn whimpered. 

“Bend over with your hands against the wall!” Bret growled as he saw the fading redness of his handiwork as Shawn did as he was told. 

Bret poured some of the body wash on his fingers and inserted two fingers scissoring them to get his lover ready for him. “Bret! Ngg!” Shawn whined as Bret inserted a third finger and scissored them some more finding Shawns prostate. 

“Bret! Inside Now!” Shawn demanded! Bret chuckled as he removed his fingers and slammed himself home inside that tight heat he’d become addicted to, hitting Shawn’s cum button on the first stroke. 

“Bret! Fuck me!” Shawn screamed. Bret covered his neck and back in kisses as he thrust hard and fast inside his lover, Bret reached around and gripped his lover’s erection and firmly stroked it in time with his thrusts. 

“Cum for me beautiful!” He growled as he sped up his thrusts hitting Shawn’s prostate each thrust.

“Bret! I’m cumming!” Shawn howled as he came, spurting his seed on his hand, the wall, and floor of the shower. Bret growled as Shawn tightened his muscles around him sending him over the edge. He came hard, his seed battering his lover’s prostate. He moved his hand up Shawn’s stomach gently rubbing him down as they caught their breath.

“That...was...wow!” Shawn croaked out. Bret pulled Shawn tighter to him for a moment. 

“It only gets better from here.” Bret reluctantly pulled out of Shawn’s body and stepped back watching his cum slowly leak out of Shawns body.

“Whe nwe get to my house I’m going to keep a butt plug in you. Would you like that? Hmm...walking around with my cum inside you?” He smirked as his lover shot him a heated look.

“Jesus! Yes that sounds incredibly hot! But only at work! Hey! That can be something you force me to do when the camera’s are rolling!” 

___________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t mean making love when their broadcasting. Or inserting it then! “ Although Shawn wouldn’t mind taping them making love. But for their own private collection.

“Good!, though Vince had given up on keeping it PG-13 on air!” Bret continued scrubbing him down with the body wash. Shawn chuckled at that, knowing he and H were the main ones responsible for the ‘attitude’ era.

Shawn sighed blissfully at the gentle sensations, though it was too soon for him to be aroused again, he’ll enjoy slowly stoking the flames. When Bret was finished Shawn grabbed the washcloth and body wash. 

“My turn to wash your body now!” Shawn licked his lips as Bret presented his strong back. God he’s spent the last nine years fantasizing about what he’d do to this man if...when he’d eventually get his hands on him. Now that he is all his, Shawn didn’t know where to start. 

Gently Shawn started from his neck and gently rubbed down his lover’s chest. He pressed himself against Bret’s back. Shawn didn’t resist the chance to lick and bite his Adam’s apple. Bret’s hiss sent shivers down his spine.

“Mmm love the way you taste, May I taste you at my leisure tonight master? I’ll be very good!” He purred, god he could just spend forever worshipping this god of a man. He wasn’t surprised when he found himself shoved against the shower wall and firm lips a hairsbreadth from his. “Only if you behave today love! Now go dry off and lay on the bed on your stomach!” Shawn pecked his lover on the lips before Bret let him go. 

Shawn slowly dried off, feeling his lovers burning stare. He made a mental note to treat him to that strip tease, he wasn’t able to do weeks ago. Slowly he towled off his slowly hardening cock. Jesus normally it takes him longer to get an erection. When he was done teasing his lover, he strutted to the bed and lay down on his stomach. The stinging on his ass, only added to his arousal.

He hummed happily to himself as he waited for his lover to finish up. Soon the shower ended and Shawn heard his lover towel off and walk over to his duffel and pull out something.

“This will make you feel alot better for the long drive back to Calgary.” Bret held up a small tube of Cream.

“Will that make me smell like an old man?” Shawn suspiciously asked. Bret chuckled.

“Trust me, this will make you feel so good you really won’t care.” Shawn sighed but relented. He closed his eyes as he heard the cap open and felt the drip of cream on his sore ass. It was cold at first as Bret carefully applied the cream. Shawn closed his eyes in bliss as the cream slowly started to heat up taking with it the pain.

___________________________________________________________________________

Vince scowled down at his watch as he waited in the restaurant lounge for his favorite Degenerate and Hitman. Vince had to admit that the storyline idea has it merits, it certainly hasn’t been done before. His old man is rolling over in his grave already, to know he almost bankrupted the company due to his ill advised ‘affair’ with Eric Bischoff. He’d be even more furious to learn that Vince planned to go through with this storyline.

Shawn’s idea could go one of two ways, it could alienate the more conservative fans, put the final nail in his companies coffin. Or it could bring in more liberal viewers, change the way the WWE is viewed. Never had any of his wrestlers came ‘out’ on national T.V. Not that he cared about what his wrestlers did, or rather who they did. But he knew the board did, they never approved of the way he ran things. Which is why he promoted Gorilla Monsoon to President of the company and the ‘on air’ face of the company.

He loved being an ‘on air’ color commentator, it was what he loved to do. Plus it allowed him to get to know his wrestlers in ways he wouldn’t have had the opportunity too. But that all changed with the advent of this new era. 

He was brought out of his musings by the ‘couple’ who could save his company. He rose a brow at the make shift ‘collar and leash’ around a ‘reluctant’ Shawn’s neck. He could feel the anger emanating from the couple towards him. He’ll be the first to admit that he is a real son of a bitch who didn’t care what people thought about him in most cases. These two young men who he had a hand in playing against each other, are sons to him every bit as much as Shane was.

“Can we get this over with! I gotta speak with H and Joanie about this storyline before we fly out to Calgary!” Ouch! Yep Shawn is very rightfully pissed off at him. He couldn’t blame him, if someone he looked up to asked him to screw over someone he cared about, he’d be livid too.

“So do we have permission to set up a camera crew in your house so you can explain how you decided to stay?” Vince would prefer to do this away from prying eyes and ears. But these two already broke kafabe. So the sooner they got this out of the way the better.

“Yes! That way everyone will know who Shawn belongs to!” Vince chuckled at the ‘glare’ leveled at Bret. He knew when these two were really fighting and when they were ‘acting’. 

“So...what are our limits? I know sex on air isn’t going to fly.” Actually if Soap Opera’s can have characters share love scenes..Don’t look at him like that! He watches for research purposes.

“Actually..” He began.

__________________________________________________________________________

Bret and Shawn shook Vinces hand, Bret couldn’t believe the wide ‘leash they were given for this storyline. Once Vince left Shawn took out his phone, he listened with half an ear as he gave Levesque...Paul the heads up. He admired his ‘extra’ belt around Shawn’s neck. 

“Yes! I’m sure H!” He struggled to keep up a neutral expression as Shawn looked gorgeous as he argued with his friend.

“No! I’ll tell Kev, Scott, and Sean...Alright I’ll relay the message!” Shawn hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh. 

“I swear three older siblings are enough! I don’t need a younger one telling me what to do!” Bret chuckled as he could seriously relate. Most of his siblings were older than him, and still tried telling him what to do.

“He says he’ll sick Mark and Glen on you if you break my heart.” Bret paled slightly, Mark can be downright viscous if you harm someone he care’s about, which included his heartbreaker. Course Mark being one of Shawn’s ex lovers explains it a whole lot. Glen, being Mark’s Kafabe brother and current lover, is protective of Shawn by proxy.

He paled as he saw his baby brother and his wife come their way. Martha had a curious expression on her face, matched by the mischievous one on Owen’s. Shawn stood up and helped Martha into her seat. Davey and Jim also had mischievous smirks on their faces.

“You know belts go around your waist Shawn!” instead of being ashamed Shawn smirked at his brother. It just hit him then, Shawn is going to be around for the long haul… While not besties by any stretch of the imagination.

“Well he’s always wanted to put a leash on me!” Owen snickered as he and Martha sat down.

“It’s partly our new storyline angle.” Shawn continued a devious look in his eyes. “So you’re not leaving then?” Owen sounded slightly put out. Bret rolled his eyes as he slapped the back of Owen’s head. 

“Someone has to be around to watch out for certain blondes who gets into trouble all the time. With your luck Owen they’ll have you reprising the ‘blue blazer’. Or worse have you pull the same stunt Shawn here did at Wrestlemania 12.” Bret smirked at the scowls on said blonde’s faces. 

“I’ll have you know I thoroughly inspected every inch of the harness, and made sure the cable was strong enough for my weight plus gravity. I’m not stupid!” Shawn’s pout made him pull him into his arms. The way Owen paled told him that Vince discussed something similar.

“I know that love, but you tend to be downright reckless at times. As endearing as I find it, It’ll wind up giving me a heart attack.” Shawn nuzzled into him before turning to Owen. 

“Promise me that you won’t do that stunt without testing everything out first. It was a rush, but things could’ve easily gone wrong had the individual components not been strong enough.” 

“I didn’t want him to leave so I followed him back to the locker room.” Jim and Davey looked at Shawn like he was nuts.

“Do you realize how lucky you were that you’re..well you?” Jim asked. Bret had to admit it’s true. Anyone else but Shawn would’ve wound up in the hospital. 

“I know...but I had to tell him I wasn’t in on the screwjob….then i Propositioned him.” They then gave them the cliff’s notes version of what happened.

“You might want to give dad and mom the head’s up! Wouldn’t want mom to spank you!” Bret shuddered, whether he was eight or thirty-eight he didn’t want his mom to spank him. 

“Well if you’re staying we’ll see if Vince will let us as well.” Davey said after a while. Bret didn’t think Vince would need much convincing to keep these two legends around.

“Oh he’ll keep you if only to stick it to Bitchoff!” Bret chuckled at Shawn’s hissed words. No doubt Hall, Nash, and Waltman bitched about the WCW president.

“Well we need to pack up our things and give certain people the heads up. We have a four hour flight ahead of us.” Bret said as he and Shawn got up, he led the way back up to their suite guiding Shawn by his ‘leash.’

____________________________________________________________________________

Kevin Nash was going nuts. Why you may ask? The man he loved like a kid brother went AWOL after his match with the man his kid brother had an eternal hard on for. Paul’s call last night and this morning didn’t make it any better. He had half a mind to hop a flight to Montreal and man a search party.

“Kev...Chico, Bret won’t hurt our boy.” Scott purred as he felt the slightly smaller male’s chest against his back. He felt himself relax marginally in his love’s arms. “But it’s been twelve hours since Paul last spoke to him! Anything could’ve happened! He could be sold to slavery for all we know!.”

“My love we’ve both known Bret for several years, the man is known for his control in and outside the ring. Plus Shawn trusts him. Besides Joanie has good instincts.” Kevin snorted, they barely met the ‘Amazonian’ or ‘Ninth wonder of the world’ before they jumped ship.

“I know I’m being overprotective, but we both know what Shawn can be like!” Kevin’s cell phone rang he looked down and sighed in relief. “Where the hell are you Shawn!” He growled using his ‘big daddy’ tone on his boy. 

“What!” He growled into the phone, not quite happy that Shawn followed a dangerously angry Hart back to his lockerroom. 

“You what!” Then he fought back the urge to snort as he heard the ‘storyline’ that will go down on Raw. “Just be careful Shawn you mean too much to us for you to do reckless shit!” He smiled fondly at Shawn’s mumbled ‘I love you’. “We love you too kid.” Kevin hung up, then pulled his submissive in his arms.

“Hey Sean get in here boy!” He called their third. Sean walked out of the kitchen wearing nothing but an apron. Kevin motioned for Sean to join their embrace. 

“Is he alright?” Sean asked nibbling his lower lip before Kevin placed a demanding kiss on those pouty lips. Like Shawn, the kid wanted to learn about BDSM, but Kevin knew the kid will only be theirs until he found masters of his own. This Sean is too much of a handful for one master to handle.

“He finally landed his master.” Kevin chuckled as he explained what he learned from Shawn. Sean had a smirk on his face. “Are the contracts in your office sir?” Sean knew better than to address him informally in private without permission. 

“Yes….Oh I see!” Kevin smirked as he rewarded their youngest boy with a deep kiss. 

“See what?” Scott asked. “Howd you feel about sticking it to Bitchoff sir?” Sean asked. 

“Fuck him!” Scott snarled. 

“Sean go get our contracts, Scott call up old Vinnie-mac!” Kevin decided. They were going to go back to their boys in the WWF.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey mom, dad Shawn and I are about to head out to catch our flight back out to Calgary” Bret could literally see his mom smirking. His mom always liked Shawn..all the women in his family did.

“Can you meet me at my house by five, Vince is sending a camera crew to my house tonight to begin our new storyline angle. Just know that Shawn and I are together now and it isn’t what it seems…” He began but was cut off as his lover took his phone.

“Hi Mrs. Hart, I didn’t want Bret to leave and I propositioned him..” Oh lord! He just knew he was going to get a lecture from his parents. Judging by Shawn’s blush as he explained what is going on, and then Shawn burst out in laughter. “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you..Helen.” Shawn then hung up his phone and handed it back to him.

“She said that if you get out of hand that you aren’t to old for a spanking. And she welcomed me to the family.” Shawn looked down and bit his lip.

“Love, everyone in my family loves, is in love, and or respects you.” Bret kissed that pout away. He knew Shawn’s insecurity ran deep. 

“So what did the ‘NWO’ say?” He asked his lover who smirked at him. 

“To be careful, Kevin used his ‘Big Daddy’ tone on me” Bret chuckled he remembered that tone Nash would use on Shawn during his ‘bodyguard’ years. Kevin even taught it to him for if he ever needed to use it on Shawn. 

“And I think they are about to jump ship back to the WWF.” Bret chuckled, that would ensure even more ratings. Bret knew Chris Benoit isn’t happy there, neither was his lover Eddie.

“Come on make sure our belt is secured in our belongings.” They shared a chuckle as Shawn packed the WWF title in his luggage. “I was referring to the one around your neck love!” Shawn pouted as he reluctantly took off the collar and leash. 

“But I liked having the reminder that I belong to you.” Bret chuckled as he liked being able to lead him with it.

“Wait til we get to the house lover.” Bret assured him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn meets the parents officially, and they start to get the storyline going.

“Nervous my Hart?” Shawn asked as they made the drive from the airport to Bret’s...their house. Not to mention snow!! Shawn shivered but figured he needed to get used to it. He supposed he will in time, provided he doesn’t scare Bret off before he even get’s pregnant. Bret’s gentle hand on his cheek brought him out of his musings.

“I’m not running love. I’m right where I want to be Shawn.” Shawn felt himself relaxing a bit at that.

“Thank you! It’s just…” He cut himself off, nobody ever wanted to really hear about his issues more than once in the case of the Kliq and Mark. or never at all in the case of everyone else. Being the ‘brightest, shining’ star in the corporation made it ten times worse. A part of him wishes he and Marty stayed a tag team. Then he wouldn’t be on the fucking pedestal so much.

“No one looks beyond the shiny facade outside of your buddies. Even they don’t want to see you’re hurting on the inside. I’m not going to pretend to understand what you are going through. Have you thought of keeping journals, they come in handy to write your thoughts and feelings in when you can’t tell anyone else.” Shawn felt his heart melt that little bit more towards his lover.

Bret then continued. “Of course I’m nervous love I’m ‘officially’ introducing you to my parents. Plus I know I’ll get the mother of all lectures about treating you with courtesy and respect!” Shawn cackled at that before it hit him, that he needed to give his parents the heads up.

Pulling out his cell phone he called his mom. “Hey mom, now don’t freak out when you watch Raw tonight..” Shawn then gave her the somewhat edited version of events from last night and this morning, including letting Bret know about his certain condition. “I’ll tell him mom!” Shawn couldn’t believe what his mom just told him.

“She says you have her permission to spank my ass raw on national t.v for what I did last night.” Bret chuckled as he took an exit.

“I’m callin Jose!” Shawn pulled his mentor’s number up on speed dial. Once he answered, Shawn gave him the detailed version of events from last night and this morning, including telling Bret about his medical condition. 

“Jose says good luck keeping me in line!” He pouted as he hung up on his mentor. 

“Am I really that out of control?” He asked rhetorically. 

“Yes, but it is part of what makes you, you.” Shawn sighed as Bret turned down a private drive that was half a mile long before pulling up in front of a two story house. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Bret saw his father’s pick up truck in the driveway. Taking a deep breath Bret exited his car. “Relax my Hart. They like me remember.” Bret had to give Shawn that, but it didn’t calm his nerves any.

“Wait til I officially meet your family love.” Bret knew now how his siblings felt every time they brought boyfriends/girlfriends who became spouses home. 

“You have a point Bret. Now let’s go inside and face the firing squad.” Bret snorted at that. But didn’t dispute that. 

“Either go inside with your mother! Or help me with firewood!” Bret froze as he saw his old man standing by his truck unloading a cord of firewood. Shawn chuckled as he walks over and grabs three pieces of wood, then hauled them over to the side of the house where he keeps his firewood. 

Bret, not to be outdone came over and started hauling in wood. Soon the wood was all piled up where it belonged.

“Let’s go inside before Shawn here turns into a popsicle!” His dad griped clasping a hand on Shawn’s shoulder as Shawn chuckled, but didn’t dispute it. Bret’s heart melted a little more at that. He couldn’t wait til Shawn has his children. He felt himself get even harder at the thought. 

“You have a wood stove!” Bret chuckled as he walked in behind his lover. “And a fireplace in the Master bedroom. Play your cards right and we’ll make love in front of it!” He chuckled as Shawn’s breath hitched in his throat. “No dirty stuff in front of us you hear!” His mother called from his kitchen cracking a wooden spoon in her hands.

“Yes Mrs. Hart...Helen!” Shawn corrected at her glare before he reluctantly left his arms and went up to buss her on the cheeks. Bret sniffed and his mouth watered, Meatloaf!...and Tamales.

“I had an interesting talk with your mentor when he called Stu just now.” Bret stiffened he knew that tone. 

“I can explain..” Shawn then explained his medical condition where he can have children himself. He pulled his lover into his arms as he saw Shawn cringe, likely bad memories from when he was in relationships before.

“Well good! More grandbabies to train! Well I’ll have to coordinate with Jose, of course!” Dad cackled only to be bopped on the head with the spoon. 

“What he means is that we’re happy for you kids. Any idea on when you’ll start your family?” Shawn and he exchanged looks as they followed his parents into his kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. He and Shawn told his parents that he’ll speak to his gynecologist next week to find out if he can safely have their children. They continued eating in silence before his parents stood up. 

“Let me give you pointers on doing the sharpshooter correctly..” Stu winked at his mother as he led Shawn into the hallway. Bret moved to follow them but stopped at his mom’s hand on his shoulder.

“I like Shawn and I want him as my son one day you hear me?” Bret didn’t correct her on that assumption even though gay marriage is illegal currently. “I know it isn’t legal, but as soon as that changes, make it happen.” Bret nodded his head.

“I will momma I will. I love him.” Helen chuckled as she set about putting the dishes in his dishwasher. 

“I’ve known that since that first match back in 90.” Bret nodded. Because that was when he really noticed his heartbreaker.

_____________________________________________________________

As soon as they were out of earshot, Stu gave him a stern look. “Don’t let that son of mine go you hear me?” Shawn blushed as he took a second to process how he wanted to answer this legendary man.

“I won’t. I’ve loved him since 90, and had a crush on him in 88 when I joined the Federation.” He kept his eyes locked with those of his hopefully future father in law. Waiting for a reaction. Stu just chuckled.

“Next time don’t chase after pissed off Harts. Though in this case it worked out better for all concerned… now about that Sharpshooter.” Shawn mentally filed those tips away for later. Even though he’s been in the sharpshooter numerous times, he never learned it from a Hart before. Or from someone trained by a Hart. About twenty minutes later Helen and Bret came out of the kitchen. 

“We’re off now! Come see us before you head back to the states!” Helen hugged him and whispered in his ear. “You are to marry him when the time is right!” He choked on air and felt his cheeks flush. “I will!” He managed to choke out.

“Mom! Helen” Bret and Stu choked out in tandem. Helen winked at him as she grabbed her coat. Stu followed her shortly after. As they watched them leave Bret kissed the top of his head. Shawn sighed, knowing that in another parallel universe his life would be falling apart, worse than it already was. 

“We’ve got about another hour before the camera crew arrives. Would you like the grand tour hmm?” Shawn thought about it for a minute. He kind of just wanted to see this fireplace Bret mentioned as they came inside. 

“Yes. after you put more firewood in?” Shawn was kind of chilly, not used to Northern winters. Bret chuckled as he pulled four logs from near the wood stove and put them in the stove Shawn noted how he poked the already burning logs to keep the fire going.

“Always try to keep the fire going, it’s a pain in the ass to get it back going when it’s out.” Shawn looked around the wood paneled living room and the chocolate colored furniture. He wouldn’t help the way his mind came up with naughty ideas for tonight. 

“Nothing too graphic love!” Shawn smirked at his lover who winked at him. “That gives me plenty of wiggle room Can I..” Shawn whispered his idea in his lover’s ear, who turned a blazing look on Shawn.

“It isn’t too graphic! More suggestive than anything!” Shawn found himself hardening even more at his idea and what it could lead too. 

“Come on Shawn!” Shawn allowed himself to be led out into the hallway that had their duffelbags on the floor. They ignored the kitchen they ate in. “This is the dining room for when family comes over. Shawn noticed the same wood paneled look, and saw the long trestle table and wondered if it would hold their weight if he could get Bret to fuck him on it.

“Maybe tomorrow, you can lay on it as I eat breakfast from your body!” Jesus! The thought of being in all his glory spread out on the table for Bret’s breakfast, had him close to the breaking point.

“Mmm you’ll be absolutely delicious in the morning!” Yeah Shawn will get him back for nearly making him cum from words alone. That’s never happened to him before. 

“Bedroom now!” Shawn snapped, while he wanted to christen every room in their Canadian home, he wanted to see his collars and matching outfits. Not to mention his playroom.

“Right this way love!” Bret chuckled as he put his arm around his shoulders as he was led up the stairs.

“Guest rooms” he pointed to the first four doors. “Guest bathroom” He pointed to the third door on his right. 

“Your personal room to do with as you like.” Shawn breathed a sigh, happy to have a little sanctuary for when he and Bret inevitably got on each others nerves. Finally they got to the last room at the end of the hall.

“Strip and get on your back on the bed!” Shawn shivered at the growl in his ears as Bret opened the door and his jaw dropped.

He stepped inside the spacious master bedroom, first thing he noticed is it was done in black with pink accents. He noticed the fireplace in the corner of the room. Hurriedly he stripped out of his clothes and threw them into the hamper near the master bathroom. He got on the bed in the requested position.

____________________________________________________________________________ 

Bret smirked at his lover’s reaction to his color scheme. He will let Shawn pick out the color scheme for the rest of the house later on. He wasn’t a fan of the ‘wood panel’ look. From the corner of his eyes Bret watched as Shawn followed his instructions to a T. He went over to a locked cabinet, turned the key and reached in and grabbed a cock ring, and his largest and widest custom made plug with his lovers broken heart symbol on it. Bret smirked as he thought of the naughty idea that had crossed his mind at the same time as it did Shawn’s. He set them on the nightstand along with a bottle of lube. He stripped off his clothes and threw them in his hamper. The siren’s song in those lustful blue eyes told him he wasn’t going to last long.

“Will we be able to go through with my idea!” Shawn panted. Bret smirked as he put the cockring on himself. 

“You ever top before?” Bret purred as he leaned down and sucked a patch on Shawn’s neck. 

“Yes! But I prefer to bottom!” Shawn panted as he reached for the lube right next to him. “You’ve been a good boy so far today, you earned your reward!” Bret growled in Shawns ears as he felt the first finger enter his ass and steadily fucked him with it.

“Enter the second one!” Bret felt the second one enter him and begin scissoring. When Shawn found his prostate he purred. 

“Thats enough love now coat your delicious looking cock and fuck me hard and fast!” Shawn’s breath hitched as he slicked his cock and spread Bret’s cheeks as Bret lowered himself on that delicious cock he’s wanted for years. 

“Bret! So tight!” Bret grit his teeth as he battled through the discomfort. While it isn’t the first time he’d ever bottomed, it’s been years.

“How does it feel!” Bret growled sucking another possessive patch into his lover’s neck before he sat up and began riding his lover like he was a prized stallion. The delicious burn as he was stretched wide by his lover was so good.

“Nngg not gonna last long My...Hart!” Shawn grunted, Bret leaned down and captured his lover’s lips in a bruising kiss. 

“Go ahead and fill me with your cum!” He growled in those perfect ears. That was all it took as Shawn drained his balls inside of him. Only the cockring kept him from spilling his cum on Shawn’s chest. 

“I want you to plug your cum inside me!” Bret purred as he reluctantly climbed off of Shawn. 

“Jesus! Bret!” He watched Shawn’s eyes widen as he looked at the base of the plug. 

“I beong to you every bit as much as you belong to me!” He growled needing Shawn to know this certain fact. 

“Glad you let me cum before the crew gets here. I probably won’t be able to get it up for a while now!” Shawn growled as he gently slid the plug home. Bret groaned as he felt Shawn’s cum slosh in his insides.

“Feels good doesn’t it? Being filled with my cum! God it’s so hot to know that it’s my cum inside you while you show your ownership of me on t.v!” Shawn purred as he climbed into their bed and curled up on him.

“Mmm! Don’t get used to it love! Only on special occasions will I bottom for you!” While he thoroughly enjoyed himself, as much as he could. He preferred topping. 

“Good, because I prefer to be the bottom. But let me know when you want to switch roles!” Shawn said around a yawn. Bret looked at his watch, and wished he had time to take a nap with his lover. 

“Sleep my love, I’ll wake you when it’s time to get ready for our segment!” Bret reluctantly climbed out from under his lover. 

“M’k!” Shawn agreed as he dozed off.

Brets eyes gazed upon Shawn stomach, wishing it already carried his children. Before he knew about Shawn’s condition, he already planned on them taking in foster children or old fashioned adoption. Which are still options of course, but this is so much better.

“I love you you know!” He whispered, as he got up and pulled on a pair of his leather pants. The whispered “I love you too,” had him looking at the bed and into the happy blues of his lover who bit his bottom lip.

“Go ahead and rest. You’ll need it for later.” Bret moved back over to the bed and gave his lover a lingering kiss. God Shawn looked so good in his bed. Tearing his eyes away from his sleeping lover he headed downstairs just as the camera crew arrived on his doorstep. He let them in and directed them to the living room.

“Mr. McMahon says you go on before the main event.” Tim the lead cameraman said. Bret nodded his head, it’ll give his lover more time to rest and recover from their latest bout of lovemaking. Bret couldn’t believe his libibo the last two days. Normally he’d be lucky to get hard twice in a day, not this several times bullshit.

“Alright has he explained what will happen?” Bret smirked at the red faces of the crew and almost felt sorry for them.

“Just let me know when I need to wake Michaels up from his nap!” Bret made sure to keep in character. Bret then sat on his couch with his arms folded across his chest. God he couldn’t wait til he could stake his claim on Shawn tonight.

____________________________________________________________________________

Shawn let out a huge yawn as he woke up in an extremely comfortable bed. Letting out a full body stretch, Shawn gently rubbed his hand up and down his stomach. Wondering what it’ll be like when he does get pregnant. Hopefully they’ll still be able to have sex. Not that he didn’t want more than just sex from Bret. Which he did, but he loved sex; especially sex with Bret.

Shawn got up from the bed and looked around the rather spartan room. He saw a couple locked cabinets that contained sex toys. Shawn snickered to himself, as much as Bret came off as prudish. Shawn can safely say his lover is far from it. His eyes were drawn to a cabinet that had a pink and black collar that looked like it was studded with diamonds. He saw matching nipple clamps and a cockring. There were other, less special collars with matching ‘jewelry’. But he really wanted to wear the pink and black one.

Resisting the temptation to open the cabinet and try on the pink and black collar he looked inside the next cabinet and found the matching leashes. Resisting the urge to open the cabinets and test his limits, Shawn felt the pressing need to use the bathroom. His jaw dropped when he saw the black marble sinks, yes two of them! Black marble toilet. Even the jacuzzi tub and stand alone shower. 

Lifting the toilet seat Shawn made quick work of relieving himself, when he glanced down and saw a stack of magazines….Playgirl magazines. Shawn smirked as he saw the issue that had him in his naked ‘but for stragegically placed objects.’ glory. Shawn saw that that particular issue was ‘well used’. Shawn picked it up ignoring the crust on it. He saw the only dog ears on the pages he was in. 

Wicked ideas entered his head as he gently set the magazine back down. He walked back out of the bathroom and lounged on the bed in almost the same way as the photo shoot. God he remembered that day last year vividly. He remembered fantasizing that Bret was there with his burning chocolate eyes. He felt himself harden at the memories of that day. 

The urge to reach down and take care of himself was strong but Bret’s growled words from last night stopped him. He wasn’t allowed to bring himself pleasure without Bret there. But he wanted to so badly!

“Damn!” His eyes were drawn to the door and saw his lover there in only his leather pants. Bret came in the room and almost pounced on him.

“I see you found my stash of magazines!” Bret purred as he ran his hands gently down his body. Shawn shivered as those fingers found his aching hard on.

“Much as I want to take you up on your enticing offer. We have an hour before we go on, we need to get you ready!” Shawn pouted as Bret got up off the bed and led him to one of the closets he overlooked. Shawn looked in and blushed at the assless chaps that looked almost like the ones he wore over his tights. These had Bret’s symbol as well. Though they did match the collars he noticed. 

“Matching leather shorts are in the drawers there!” Bret smirked as he sucked a patch of his skin into his mouth. He pointed to the chest of drawers

“Thank god! Having sex / Sex related acts on t.v is one thing. Baring my ass on t.v is another thing!” Although..

“Not happening! Storyline aside any videos made will be for our own private collection.” Shawn inwardly snickered at the loophole he was just given. 

“No! Not even for the storyline! No one gets to see all your glory like this but me!” Bret’s possessive growl turned him on even more.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Shame! We could’ve made alot of money!” Bret swatted that gorgeous ass in warning. Shawn yelped as his ass was still on the sore side apparently. “Ten swats before bed Shawn!” He growled, not being moved by the pouting lips.

“But!” He claimed those lips in a bruising kiss. “Keep that up it’ll be twenty!” He was serious about this he didn’t want any sex tapes about them floating around. 

“Alright! I was mainly teasing!” Bret chuckled as he reached in and pulled out the pink and black chaps. He was going to hold off on the private collar until the storyline ended But he wanted to remind his lover who was in charge. The way Shawn’s eyes widened with joy told him Shawn saw his new ‘jewelry.’ 

“I only looked, but didn’t open the cabinets!” Shawn confessed and gave him the puppy eyes. 

“Good boy!” He praised though he wouldn’t have minded if Shawn had. The way Shawn shivered told him that his lover has a praise kink, he wondered what other kinks he’ll discover about his boy.

“I have to admit i really wanted to put on the pink and black collar!” Bret chuckled he had a feeling his boy would.

“I do plan on spoiling you. Now go get your ‘jewelry’.” Bret pointed to the cabinets where his smaller collection of toys were kept. He couldn’t wait to show Shawn his...well theirs now, playroom.

He chuckled as Shawn practically ran to the cabinets. His brow rose as he saw Shawn run to the cabinet that held his smaller collection of dildos, vibrators, and butt plugs. He saw Shawn pick out his thickest vibrator, one that has his symbol on it, the remote to it, then he got the matching collar, leash, nipple clamps and cock ring. He came to stand in front of him. He accepted the bundle of items and set them on his nightstand.

“I want you to really humiliate me tonight, prove who is in charge.” Bret chuckled as he kissed his lover on the lips. 

“Bend over my love, and spread em!” Bret purred as he watched Shawn bend over and stretched his ass cheeks. Bret wanted to eat him out, see how good he tastes, but there will be time for that later on. 

“When no one who is in the know is around, you’re nothing but my slut boy!” Bret purred getting a bottle of lube out of his nightstand and lubed it up. “Probably don’t even need to be stretched like the whore you are!” Bret got in character. He loved the way Shawn shivered at his dirty, nasty words. 

“Your whore master!” Shawn panted, Bret petted the pretty hole he loved plowing before shoving the vibrator home. Shawn’s yelp as the vibrator hit his sweet spot, would’ve had him cumming if not for the cockring he still wore. Not trusting his boy’s self control just yet he snugly applied the cockring that matched the collar he’ll soon be wearing.

“Yes my whore! Mmm...can’t wait til everyone sees you tonight. See you grudgingly submit to me! You’re gonna choke on my cock and I’m going to paint your pretty face with my cum!”

_________________________________________________________________________

Jesus! If Bret hadn’t of put the cockring on him, he’d have cum just from his words. He couldn’t wait to put their idea into action. “Please master!” He gasped as Bret then plucked at his nipples getting them hard. 

“Please what put my symbol on your pretty nipples?” Bret asked as he waited for Shawn to give his consent. As if Shawn would say no! 

“Please!” God when the three months this storyline plays out is over he is getting them pierced and put Bret’s symbol on him permanently. The delicious pain as Bret clamped his nipples heightened his pleasure even further.

“I knew you’d look gorgeous with these clamps on!” Bret breathed in his ears just before he got behind him and put the collar around his neck. Shawn shuddered at the fluffy furlined collar. 

“Now for the shorts.” Bret smirked as he held the black and pink leather biker shorts out so that the ass was showing ‘Property of the Hitman’ in bold letters.’ Eagerly Shawn stepped into them. Then expertly put on the chaps. 

“Ya’ know I want to wear these during the storyline, maybe after?” Shawn hesitantly asked. Bret kissed him soundly in answer. 

“I’ll have more made for the ring, but these are our personal chaps.” Shawn observed himself in the mirror and had to admit he looked stunning. 

A knock on the door preceded Tim as he poked his head in. “You’re on in ten!”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They put their new storyline in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Michael Shane is a character Shawn Michaels played in two episodes of Pacific Blue, he is a very bad man.

AN: For those who don’t know, Michael Shane is a character Shawn played in a two part episode on Pacific Blue in ‘99. 

Shawn’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched Bret strut to the chocolate couch. Soon he was going to be ‘claimed’ on t.v. He listened as J.R and Jerry interviewed Bret about his apparent change of heart about leaving the company. “Why didn’t you leave Hitman!” Shawn rolled his eyes, leave it to Lawler to not be objective.

“I made a deal with Vince. I stay and get an excellent….incentive. Would you like to know what that perk is?” Without waiting for J.R or Lawler to ask what that perk is Bret snapped his fingers in his direction.

“Pet! Get your slutty ass over here!” Shawn shivered as he felt his vibrator turn on the lowest setting first. Shawn put his best sneer on his face as he stomped over to his master. He ignored the gasps and “My god!” from J.R as he stood with his back to the camera making sure they got a good look at the ‘Property of the Hitman’ on his biker shorts. The setting on the vibrator went up a notch! Shawn ignored the vibrations as best he could.

“Yes! Master!” He snapped though he winked at his lover who just gave him a wicked smirk. “Don’t take that tone with me Slutty! On your knees between my legs!” Shawn growled as he crossed his arms, of course he was enjoying this. 

“Fuck you Hart! I get on my knees or back for no man!” A dangerous smirk appeared on his lovers face. Then Bret turned the setting to it’s second highest, The hum picked up on the cameras.

“That’s not what you said last night when you were begging for my cock! When you were gagging for it! Just like you are now!” Oh god! This is so much better than he thought it would be.

“A cock is a cock! It’ll take more than a long, thick cock to tame me!” Shawn snapped, Bret’s eyes gleamed at him wickedly. 

“So you admit to being a slut who is only good for being a hole to fuck!” Shawn snarled as he lunged at Bret only to be pinned down on the couch underneath him. Bret claimed his lips in a violent kiss, he ‘struggled’ for a moment before reluctantly opening his mouth. The bright lights of the camera crew as the camera got a close up of their make out session, threatened to blind him. Bret pulled back and smirked for the camera. Shawn was dazed for a second before he decided that he was done ‘struggling’ for a moment. Bret turned the setting to the highest and showed the remote to the viewers that were stunned around the world. Of course the hum coming from his ass made explanations unnecessary. 

“As you can see Slutty, needs a firm hand and a hard cock to guide him! Now slutty I believe it is time for you to...how do you put it?” Bret reclaimed his spot on the couch. Shawn reluctantly got down on his knees in front of the bulging hard on nearly bursting through the leather pants.

“You want me to ‘Suck it!” Shawn threw a smirk at the camera. Before the camera turned away, giving him time to unzip the leather pants, take off the cock ring. He gave the gorgeous cock a little pet, before he took a breath and swallowed Bret down to the root.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Such a good little whore!” Bret growled as he focused on his lover swallowing him down to the root. The Cameras stayed focused on his lover’s back. Instead of being passive he grabbed his lovers head and roughly fucked that gorgeous mouth.

“See...well rather hear how he gags for it ladies and gentleman!” Shawn winked at him as he roughly fucked inside that talented mouth. 

“...Ugh!...Not gonna last much longer!” He pulled out of that mouth and pumped his load on that gorgeous face. Shawn winked at him before putting on a ‘disgusted’ face and snarled!

“What the hell Hart!” Bret smirked.

“You haven’t earned the privilege of drinking my cum!” Bret motioned for him to turn to the camera as he tucked his now softened cock back in his pants. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen Slutty is mine now! Mine to fuck! All mine!” Bret then calmed down. 

“Back to you J.R!” Bret growled ending their segment. 

“And cut! We’ll be out of your hair shortly.” Tim winked sporting an erection, he noticed the rest of the crew were in a similar situation. A wicked idea hit him, he leaned down and purred in Shawns ears.

“I believe Tim and crew has earned a rare treat, don’t you?” Shawn blinked at him shocked as Bret ran a finger through his spunk and put his finger to Shawns lips. Shawn eagerly sucked the digit in his mouth moaning at the taste. 

“Are you sure?” Shawn hesitated.

“Only this once pet! I’ll be on the computer checking the responses on the WWF message boards!” Bret then turned to the crew. “Slutty’s mouth is your’s to use as compensation for your problems.” Bret then went over to his computer and booted it up. As he waited for the dial up to connect he observed his lover sucking cock and giving handjobs to the crew. He felt his cock give a twitch and rolled his eyes as he enjoyed the little show. Not that this will be a common occurrence, but like he said this is a rare treat for the camera crew.

___________________________________________________________________________

“The actual Fuck!” Sean’s jaw dropped as he, Kevin and Scott watched from the monitors in the Arena office of their old...and new boss Vince McMahon. “Watch your language kid!” Kevin ordered but Sean could tell his temporary dominant was every bit as shocked as he was.

“Well...if it’ll drive up ratings!” Scott snickered. Vince just smirked at them as he came back inside from teasing the return of Hall, Nash, and Waltman.

“It’s a good thing Shawn gave us the heads up though” Sean continued, adjusting his not so little problem. From the corner of his eyes he caught the look between his two temporary masters. Shaking off the twinge of longing he felt for two certain people he wouldn’t mind calling master he headed to the door.

“May I go get some food?” Sean asked Kevin who looked at him with a knowing look. 

“Go on ahead kid, go seek out old friends, perhaps new masters while you’re at it.” Sean felt relieved that his now..old master released him from his service to them.

Sean nodded at him as he headed out the door and into the maze. His heart pounded in his chest, he was excited to be back in the WWF where he belonged. He bounced around looking for catering when he bumped into a very tall body. He yelped as arms came down to hold him steady. He looked up red and black tights covering thick thighs, a firm looking chest, heavily muscled arms. A strong neck, brunette curly hair and a masked face outside of the eyes. He remembered beating off at night to these hazel eyes. He blushed as he looked down. Glen was with Mark though, his other dream master. God it was hard not to beg the older Texan to let him suck his cock whenever the paths of WWF and WCW would cross.

“Sorry...” He searched his memory for Glen’s new character name. “It’s Kane!” Glen whispered down as he gently lifted his chin up so he could meet amused Hazel eyes.

“So you’re back now!” A voice growled from behind him. Sean shuddered as he turned and looked up into amused emerald green eyes.

“Hi ‘Taker!” Sean chirped not knowing if Mark was in character or not. He found himself sandwhiched between the two men he’s wanted for the longest time.

“It’s Mark to you in public in private you’ll address us as Master’s or sirs!” Sean whimpered as Mark pulled him in for a rough, bruising kiss.

“Take care of him while I destroy my new victim!” Glen growled in character as he gave Sean’s ass a sharp slap. Sean moaned as he knew he was in for some serious fun. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Mark growled into that tempting mouth he’d been itching to claim the last few years. Him and Glen had been in talks with Kevin and Scott for the longest time negotiating when they’ll release Sean into their care. 

“Come along pet!” He purred down into the cute ears he’s wanted to nibble on for ages. “Yes sir!” Sean panted as he followed behind his new master. Mark led him into his personal lockerroom. 

Watching his ex lover gag on his friends cock on National T.V gave him a raging hardon. Even though he wasn’t given the heads up on the new storyline, he knew his friends well. Shawn enjoyed every minute of it. He hadn’t expected his pet and friends to be here, but now that Sean has been released into his and Glen’s care he has an outlet for his affections. 

“Strip!” He ordered as he closed the door. He knew Glen will be back shortly, so he didn’t lock it. He watched as Sean made quick work of his jeans, shirt and jacket. They were folded up neatly on a bench by the lockers. He circled around their submissive appraising the trim waist and chest, supple ass that he and Glen will take turns claiming. He saw the generic plug and cockrings and made the decision to find out everything Kevin and Scott taught him.

“Tell me everything you learned boy!” He instructed as he sat on the bench in front of the beauty as he recounted everything they taught him, which were pretty basic as he asked Kevin to leave everything else to him and Glen to mold their boy to their liking. Glen came back then and silently closed and locked the door. 

“There is something else I should tell you master!” Sean nibbled on his lower lip. 

“If it’s the fact you are a rare bearer, We already know!” Glen growled as he tore off his mask and threw it to the side. He pulled down his singlet before he pulled Sean into his sweaty arms.

“Make no mistake you are ours now! Ours to own!” Glen growled making Mark impossibly harder.

“Ours to fuck, and ours to impregnate when we’re ready!” Glen growled in Seans ears making the kid shudder. 

“Go take care of him while I shower!” Glen growled as he smacked his ass on his way to the shower.

“You heard him! Show me what skills you picked up from Kevin and Scott!” Mark growled as he watched the beauty before him drop to his knees and crawl over to him. Mark grew even harder at the gorgeous sight in front of him. 

“May I?” Sean asked gesturing to Marks bulging jeans.”you may!” Mark growled as Sean opened his jeans and released his straining erection. 

“So big!” Sean eagerly licked his lips before he took him down to the root. “Jesus!” Mark shouted as that talented tongue danced around his cock as he bobbed his head up and down his thick cock. He wasn’t going to last long.

“Swallow!” He growled as he felt his climax approach and came down the kids throat. 

“Mm...thank you master” Sean licked his lips as he pulled out of the kids mouth, a string of his cum coated his mouth.

Mark pulled him into a kiss tasting the remnants of his seed and Sean’s unique taste. “Mmm indeed. When we get to our room, I’ll take care of you properly.” Mark intended to explore every inch of his submissive.

“We’ll take care of him together!” Glen growled from the doorway a massive tent in his towel.

“May I?” Sean asked as he licked his lips. Glen smirked as he walked over and pulled Sean into a bruising kiss. 

“Tonights for you pet!” Glen then made quick work of changing into his street clothes.

___________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in Waikiki, Marty Jannetty tried to calm his irate lover down. “He isn’t being forced into anything Shane!” Marty pressed his chest into the irate mans back and rubbed his stomach. A trick he learned from his time as the tag partner to his lover’s twin. 

“That’s not what it looks like! Being humiliated like that on t.v.” Michael Shane turned in his arms though and planted a bruising kiss on him. Ice chip blue eyes flashing their anger towards the T.V that cut back to the Arena where everyone on t.v were stunned.

“Trust me Shawn never does anything he doesn’t want to do. Besides he’s crushed on Bret since the first day we joined the WWF.” Marty informed him as he was tossed onto the bed. 

“I’ll call and check on him later in the privacy of my room.” Marty ignored the familiar sting that always came with the knowledge that Shane was ashamed of their relationship. His lover crawled over him.

“We’ll call him later, right now enough talk!” Marty shivered at the dominating tone from his lover

“For the record I’m not ashamed of you. I’ve made many enemies on my way to the top of the drug trade! Not to mention I don’t want Law Enforcement to use you to get to me!” Shane growled in his ears. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Sid Eudy stood outside of Bitchoff’s office smirking at the destruction he heard on the inside. Sid knew that the dick is upset he’s lost three of his ‘favorites’ to WWF. His mind wandered to the segment they just watched on the monitors. Unlike everyone else who no doubt thought Shawn was being forced. Sid knew otherwise, being Shawn’s bodyguard for nearly a year, and feuding with him a year after that, allowed him to know the younger man pretty well.

Shawn wouldn’t do anything if he felt like he was being forced, so the whole thing is likely the kids idea. He looked around the arena, taking note of the ones who seemed to be hostile to his former charge. He had a decision to make, he could stay here and let Nash take care of Shawn. 

“Bitchoff bitching about the segment Homes?” Sid smirked at the smaller hispanic. Eddie Guerrerro is an interesting character. Behind Eddie as always is his lover Chris Benoit. “Kind of gives me ideas?” Eddie waggled his eye brows at Chris who growled.

“Don’t even think about it! Besides it’ll break our deal with your wife!” Chris growled a tinge of red on his rugged cheeks.

“Vickie would skin you alive!” Sid smirked at his two….friends.

“Thinkin about jumpin ship?” Sid shook his head no as he narrowed his eyes in the direction of Hogan who looked beyond furious.

“He is an egomaniac, but I doubt he’ll do anything?” Chris spoke up as his eyes also narrowed in on the ‘Hollywood’ icon. 

“Still losing those three will blow up in their faces.” Sid finished.

____________________________________________________________________________

Bret smirked as he read the comments coming in on the message board. It seemed pretty split, some condemning the WWF’s decision. Where as some were commenting that they were just flipping through channels when they saw the segment, claiming it was the hottest thing they’ve seen outside of porn films. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as Shawn swallowed the last load from the remaining crewman who followed behind everyone else.

“Wash your face love, and come over and sit on my lap!” He growled at his lover, knowing that gorgeous face was covered in more than just his cum. Shawn left the room then and came back in a few minutes later, face scrubbed clean. 

Shawn took his place on his lap, wiggling his hips on his reawakening erection. 

“We’re hotter than some porn films!” Bret murmured in his lover’s ears as he read some of the comments out loud for Shawn who snickered at some of them. 

“God that was so hot! What are going to do at our next appearance?” Shawn murmured into his neck as he nuzzled into it.

“We’ll figure it out Wednesday when we head to the next house show.” Bret could hardly think of anything but the glorious ass rubbing against his clothed cock. 

“Hmm.. Can I still taste you at my leisure master?” Shawn asked. Bret honestly wanted to make love in front of their fireplace. Besides he needs to administer Shawn’s punishment for his earlier comments. 

“Go in our room, stip out of your outfit and lay face down on our bed! You were a naughty boy earlier wanting to make porn films. Be happy I want to make slow, sweet love with you in front of the fireplace after we sort out your punishment!” Bret growled as Shawn climbed off of his lap. 

“I’ll be up after I lock up!” he pulled down and gave his lover a quick kiss. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Shawn’s phone rang in his duffelbag, Shawn grabbed it out and froze when he saw the name on the Caller I.D. No one knew he has a twin except immediate family, and his old tag partner Marty. Shawn answered as he picked up his duffel and brought it up the stairs to his room.

“Michael Shawn Hickenbottom you have some explaining to do!” Yup Shane is pissed enough to use his full name, not his ‘wrestling name’ Shawn set the bag on the floor by his and Bret’s bed.

“I do not have to explain shit to you!” He snapped at his dominant twin, wincing at the mistake he just made. Shane let many of his antics slide over the years, but one thing he never tolerated from him or anyone else was insubordination.

“You will explain to me why I had to find out about your relationship on T.V and not from my baby brother!.” Shawn sighed and told him everything, knowing that to hold back would put Bret’s life in danger. Shane had connections literally everywhere.

“You’re happy with him?” Shane sounded somewhat calmer, but Shawn knew that tone. Looks like he’ll have to make a trip to Waikiki in person to put his brothers fears to rest. Not that that will be a hardship as he loved the island.

“I’ve loved him since our first match in ‘90, I’m sorry I didn’t think to give you the heads up. Now drop this for now please! He will be the father of your future nieces and nephews!” Shawn used a dirty tactic on his brother. The only thing his brother cared about more than his drugs and human trafficking enterprise, is family. Him in particular.

“So he does know then!” Shawn saw his lover in the doorway with a narrow eyed look on his face. 

“Yes he does, and he wants us to start a family.” Shawn said as he waited for Shane’s response. 

“I’ll reserve judgement until you come visit during Christmas!” Shawn sighed as his brother disconnected on his end.

“That is my twin brother Michael Shane…” Shawn told his lover of his infamous brother’s wealth, and the darker side of it. 

“So I take it we’ll have to bring both families to Waikiki then..” Ooh boy that will be an eventful Christmas. Shane and the rest of his family haven’t spoken to each other since Shane ran away at fifteen. 

“Now I believe it’’s time to see about your punishment.” Shawn shivered as he made quick work of his chaps and biker shorts. He laid across his master’s lap.

“Count!” Bret growled as he delivered the first swat. “One Master!” Shawn shivered as he pressed his aching cock into the leatherclad thighs. There was no pausing as Swat after Swat reigned down.

Shawn tried his hardest to keep count as the pleasure/pain mix overwhelmed his senses.”ten master!” Shawn called out as he was pulled onto Bret’s lap. Bret kissed the tears away with gentle shushing. 

“Do you want to make love here in our bed or in front of the fire?” Shawn looked down at the bear skin rug in front of the roaring fire and made up his mind.

“Fire.” Shawn got up and laid down on his stomach in front of the fire, loving the feeling of the rug under him. He watched through heavy lids as Bret stripped off his leather pants and crawled over him. 

“I’m going to take my time tasting each and every inch of you. Then you are going to eat your cum out of my ass before I take my time claiming your sweet ass! Any questions?”

___________________________________________________________________________

After whispering his wicked words he trailed his fingers along the strong back and fingers he’s wanted to map and trace for years. When he started licking at Shawn’s neck the startled “Jesus!” he knew he was on the right track. 

“You taste like Salty caramel!” Bret growled as he slowly licked his way down every dip and sinew, loving his lovers gasps and moans as he made his way down to that luscious ass. The beet red ass that is now all his.

“I’m going to eat your ass, then I’ll have you return the favor.” Bret licked his lips as he pulled the tan cheeks apart and admired the vibrator with his symbol protruding from the precious pucker.

“I almost don’t want to remove this! Love seeing my symbol on nearly every inch of you.” Bret said as he removed the vibrator, before gently lapping at the gaping pucker.

“Bret!” Bret knew what his lover wanted. 

“After I taste my fill I will give you your satisfaction.” Bret then went back to tasting his delicious lover. Mmm he could do this for hours just tasting his delicious musk. “Please!” Shawn whimpered after several minutes.

“Please what love? Please fuck your slutty ass?” Bret purred into that delicious hole. He knew what the vibrations were doing to his lover.

“Please fuck me!” Bret chuckled as he grabbed the lube and generously coated his cock. 

“On your back! I want to see your face love, watch as you come apart on my cock!” Bret growled as Shawn eagerly did as he asked. 

Bret didn’t waste anytime thrusting inside his lover nailing the prostate head on. “Jesus! Bret!” Shawn hollered as He thrust in hard and fast. Loving the play of emotions on his lover’s face as he reached between them and took off the cock ring on his lover’s angry looking cock.

“I’m about to cum!” Shawn gasped. Bret smirked as he reached between them and firmly stroked Shawns cock.

“Cum for me love!” Bret growled knowing he was close himself. 

“Bret!” Shawn screamed as he came apart spurting his seed between them, bringing Bret over the edge with him.

Bret collapsed on top of Shawn as they both struggled to catch their breaths. “Wow!” Shawn panted echoing his thoughts. Reluctantly he pulled out of that tight heat, watching as Shawn squeezed his cheeks to keep the cum in. 

Bret got up and into the cabinet with the plugs and came back with his widest one with his symbol. He shoved it home in his love who moaned in delight. 

“You love having my cum inside you don’t you?” He asked as he pulled the sheets down his bed. Shawn blushed as he spoke.

“I love feeling like I’m owned. My turn?” Shawn asked as he stood up and walked over to their bed. Bret chuckled as Shawn laid on his back he crawled over his lover and removed the plug in his ass before he squated down over Shawn’s face. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Shawn licked his lips as he delicately laps at his lover’s pucker, enjoying the taste of his release as he pulled it into his mouth. Ignored was his lovers moans and groans. He knew that once he finished that was it for the night so he resolved to take his time and commit his love’s taste to memory. Once he was done, he tapped his lover’s thigh to let him know he was done. 

A few seconds later Bret collapsed beside him and pulled the covers up over their chests. Shawn cuddled into his arms as sleep quickly claimed him.


	6. Chapter Six

AN: Sorry it’s been a couple weeks since I last posted for this story. I ran into a little writers block. Plus Cena muse wanted me to start a story for him. It’s called Love Stinks! 

Bret smirked down at his still dosing lover, running his fingers through the blonde locks is fast becoming his favorite past time. He’d been awake for an hour marveling at his luck. If you asked him a week ago he would’ve told you that there was no way the blonde liked him, let alone wanted him to stay.

“Stop it!” Shawn mumbled into his chest. “Stop what love?” Shawn tiredly lifted his head and glared at him sleepily. 

“Overthinking things.” Bret chuckled as he pulled those pouty lips into a gentle kiss. 

“You’re right fate loves fucking with people. Still sleepy?” He asked, he was in no hurry to get up himself. They didn’t have to leave until tomorrow afternoon.

In response Shawn kissed him deeply. His breath hitched as Shawn began licking, nibbling and sucking his way down his neck. “Shawn!” He moaned as Shawn sucked a surprisingly sensitive nipple in his mouth. Wicked little teeth worrying it to a hardened peak. Matching his aching hardon.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time. Let me taste you at my leisure please?” Blue diamonds gazed up at him pleadingly.

“Go ahead my love” His reward was a smile before that mouth went to work on his other nipple. Bret sighed as he leaned back and let the sensations his lover evoked wash over him. Slowly Shawn licked his way down his abs, tongue dipping into each sinew lovingly. 

Shawn smirked up at him as he got closer to his straining erection, He gave it a brief kiss before continuing on down his thighs. “I want you to cum inside my ass, not down my throat my Hart!” Shawn purred as he came to a decision and crouched over his erection, reached behind himself and removed his plug. 

“I’m going to seek my pleasure now My Hart. I’m going to ride you hard and fast until I cum!” Shawn stretched his cheeks apart and sank down on his aching cock.

___________________________________________________________________________

Shawn hissed as the thick cock stretched him open. He’d been hard all morning, having woken up at the same time his lover did but enjoying the scalp massage. He thrust up as he was searching for that right spot, then he thrust back down nailing his prostate. Pleasure zinged down his spine as he rode him to a gallop knowing he wasn’t going to last long.

“Cum baby! Cum for me!” Bret growled as Shawn thrust his ass down faster and tensed as he came hard his cum spraying onto Bret’s stomach, his muscles tightening around the thick cock inside him.

“I’m cumming baby!” Bret shouted as Shawn felt the hot seed batter his prostate. Shawn panted as he slowly crawled off his lover, squeezing his cheeks to keep his cum insdide him. Shawn reached for the plug and shoved it back inside. 

“Uh oh! I have a mess to clean up!” He purred as he began to delicately lap up his cum from his lover’s stomach. He loved their combined taste. 

When he was done, he crawled up his lovers body and rested his head on his chest. He sighed happily as Bret combed his fingers through his hair.

“I love this!” He murmured. Bret chuckled as he kissed his head. “Making love and cuddling with you is perfection.” Bret agreed. 

“With you so far everything is perfection.” Shawn knew this is just the ‘honeymoon’ phase of their relationship. That they’ll be tested sooner rather than later.

“We think that now, but knowing us we’ll get into fights soon enough.” Shawn sighed as he glared up at him.

“Yeah we will, so lets enjoy things while we can.” Shawn felt his eyelids droop as sleep called his name again.

__________________________________________________________________________

Bret kissed Shawn’s head as he gently laid him back down on his bed before heading into the bathroom to relieve his bladder. He glanced down at his stack of magazines and decided to box them up and put them in his attic later on. Now that he has his dream lover, he didn’t need them anymore. Glancing at his hot tub he decided to treat his lover to a hot bath. 

He started the tub and put his favorite bath salts in and started the jets. One day they’ll make love in here, perhaps tonight but just bathing in the tub will be enough for him for now. When the tub was full he turned the water off in the tub, but kept the jets on, and went into the bedroom. Shawn was still asleep, he smirked as he leaned down to nibble on one of his delicate lobes. 

“Mm Bret!” Shawn sighed as he opened his beautiful blues. “Time to wake up love.” Shawn pouted at him. He chuckled as he kissed those pouty lips. 

“Well if you don’t want to enjoy the nice hot bath I ran for us, I guess I’ll have to enjoy it alone.” He smirked as his lover perked up. 

“Bath in the jacuzzi?” Shawn asked as Bret picked him up.

“I can walk you know!” Bret chuckled.

“I know but I like you in my arms.” Shawn sighed then nuzzled his head into his neck.

“I love being in your arms...but I draw the line at being carried around like a baby mmk?” Shawn said as they entered the bathroom.

“I see your point.” Bret then climbed into the tub, sighing as he sat down with Shawn in his lap. 

“This feels so good” Shawn sighed as he moved over to one of the jets, and closed his eyes.

“So what will we do today?” Shawn asked after several minutes. Bret felt himself harden as he remembered how he wanted to ‘eat breakfast.’ 

“I do want to see your...our play room sometime today...perhaps after breakfast?” Bret wanted to show him their playroom too. 

“How about after dinner?” Bret knew his parents wanted Shawn over for dinner, plus he wanted to hit his personal gym today.

“After dinner we’ll have desert…” He drew out knowing his lover will get the hint. The beaming smile Shawn sent him let him know he got the hint.

“After breakfast I plan on working out in my gym. I could use a spotter.” He told his lover who smirked at him.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Shawn agreed.

____________________________________________________________________________

Waking up sandwiched between two giants was a very nice way to wake up. Especially when one of them gives an excellent scalp massage. Sean didn’t want to leave his masters’ side for a second, but he has a pressing need to use the bathroom.

“Need to use the bathroom pet?” Mark asked with a smirk on his sexy face. Sean ignored the pain in his ass as he blushed.

“Yes master!” He whispered as he waited for permission to leave the bed.

“You may use the bathroom...if you can get up?” Sean took that as the dare it was. He struggled to get up but couldn’t, his body was tired from the work out he was put through last night.

“Quit teasing him Mark and go run him a bath while I help him to the bathroom!” Glen rumbled from behind him. Mark leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on his lips before he gracefully left the bed, semi- hardon bobbing up and down. Sean’s mouth watered remembering what that glorious cock can do.

“Not right now little one! Right now your luscious ass needs a break!” Glen’s purr made his morning wood even harder.

“I can use my mouth!” Sean pouted.

“Just shut up and understand the fact that we like spoiling you! Your pleasure and pain is at our discretion. Understand?” The more dominant master growled in his ear. Sean shuddered and nodded. One of the big hands gripped his throat not hard enough to choke him but enough to warn him.

“I require a verbal response pet!” Sean felt himself get impossibly harder.

“Yes master Glen!” The grip softened to a caress that sent shivers down his spine.

“Good pet! Now let’s take care of both your problems while Mark gets the hot tub ready for us.” Sean was glad that Mark liked booking suites apparently. Glen got up from his side and scooped him up bridal style. He blushed as he wasn’t used to being treated so….gently. Sure Kev. and Scott weren’t abusive, but they never treated him like he was fragile...like Kev treated Scott or Shawn. He was man enough to admit that he always envied how everyone, including him catered to Shawn’s feelings. Partly why he drank and smoked so damn much before Kev. and Scott introduced him to BDSM three years ago. They rarely let him drink or do drugs. Nor did they care about how he felt, so he suppressed his feelings.

“Are you alright pet? Be honest, I’ll know!” Glen rumbled in his ears as he set him down gently in front of the toilet as He held him upright as Sean relieved his aching bladder. 

“I’m not used to people caring how I feel, I know it’s probably terrible of me but I’m jealous of how much more loved by everyone Shawn is than I am!” He felt a tear slide down his cheek and willed the rest of them back. He wasn’t a crybaby damn it!!!

“It’s not terrible to feel that way little one. Yes Shawn is a special guy who loves his best friends, but it doesn’t make you any less special or loved by Kevin and Scott. Who do by the way.” Sean didn’t jump at Mark’s voice.

“Yeah sure they do. They love the way I keep the house clean and the way I cook or bake. But they don’t involve me in anything else.” Damn it! Those tears refused to listen. He found himself scooped up in those heavily tattooed arms of Mark’s who held him to his chest.

“If they didn’t care they wouldn’t have straightened you out. Believe me it took us three years before Kevin would consider releasing you into our care. I believe a bath is calling our names!” Mark purred as he carried us back into the bedroom where the hot tub was. Sean hated himself for crying like he is. 

“Shh, little one! Let it all out and be cleansed!” Mark crooned in his ears as Sean leaned his head against Mark’s chest and let the pent up emotions from the last several years out. Slowly he felt the jets release his tension as he fell asleep in Mark’s arms.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Where’s Sean?” Hunter asked as he, Joanie, Kevin and Scott met up for brunch. He narrowed his eyes at the resigned look on the two BDSM freak’s faces. 

“He’s where he needs to be.” Scott said. 

“Which is where?” He growled, Sean is the kid brother he never had growing up.

“With his masters. Look, Sean has been feeling like the odd man out. The kid brother everyone ‘loves’ but noone wants underfoot. Especially around Shawn.” Scott said.

“Bullshit! Sean worships the ground Shawn walks on! Practically followed in his footsteps!” He snapped at his friends. Kevin nodded his head.

“Precisely, in the good and mostly not so good ways. Ever notice the way he suppresses his feelings whenever we put him down without meaning too? How up until Scott and I introduced him to our lifestyle that he partied way more than even Shawn did? Both Shawn and Sean have the same issues with trust. Like it or not, right now Mark and Glen are what’s best for him.” Kevin sounded sad as he spoke of their friend. 

“Will we be able to see him at least?” Joanie asked, squeezing his hand. 

“That was the main condition I had when I released Sean into their care. Mark, Glen, and I have set ground rules for Sean, and for when we ‘visit’ him.” 

Well at least he knew Mark and Glen are decent men and are good ‘friends’ of his. But still he was hoping to induct those three into DX. Perhaps he could take this up with them. 

___________________________________________________________________________

“Wow! I love your gym!” While not as big as a real gym, it had free weights, weight bench, leg press machine on one end. The other side had a couple punching bags, and a mini ‘ring’. Shawn had to admit it put his own to shame.

“My dads ‘dungeon’ is bigger. No doubt he’ll drag us both bown there to properly show you how to do the Sharpshooter.” Shawn still felt guilty that he could’ve broken Bret’s leg the other night. 

“I forgave you the moment you came after me my love! Besides you did it mostly correct, so I was mostly stiff.” Shawn growled and placed a kiss on his lips.

“Next week you have my permission to ‘superkick’ me.”” Shawn resolved himself to make up for hurting his lover. Bret chuckled as he kissed his forehead. 

“No my love, I already punished you for your transgression the other night.” Shawn searched his face for any hidden resentment, finding none he nodded his head as he looked at the ring. A wicked idea entered his head.

“Wanna spar?” He asked his smirking lover. 

“Naked?” Bret asked as he already started to shed his clothes. Shawn set a land speed record in getting naked. Once they were in his lovers ring, he fought hard not to be distracted by his sexy body.

They circled each other like they would on t.v. deciding who would make the first move. Bret moved in for an armlock like always; he dodged it, grabbing his lovers arm and whipping him into the ropes. Bret bounced off the ropes and went in for a clothesline. 

Shawn ducked and grabbed his lovers hand and irish whipped him into the corner. Shawn felt himself harden even more as he charged into the corner and went for a Bronco Buster. Only he didn’t see the smirk on Bret’s face as he grabbed his ass and kept him immobile.

“My turn to taste your beautiful cock!” Bret purred before he engulfed his aching cock in that glorious, wet heat. “Oh god!” He panted as Bret’s wicked tongue slowly lapped at the underside of his cock.

“Bret!! Don’t tease!” Shawn gasped as he felt one of Bret’s fingers pulling the plug from his ass as Bret slowly took his cock down his throat.

____________________________________________________________________________

Bret growled around the delicious cock in his throat, his tongue dance around the thick shaft as he bobbed his head up and down. Meanwhile he pulled his plug from that tight ass that he loves so much.   
Slowly he inserted first one finger than the other in the still slick ass. Searching for the button that’ll make his beautiful lover cum down his throat. 

“Jesus! I’m cumming!” Yup he found that little button and rubbed it firmly. His mouth was flooded with his lover’s seed. Savoring the delicious treat he let the softening cock slip out of his mouth. Reluctantly he removed his fingers from that glorious ass.

“On your hands and knees!” He growled as he gently released his lover. He slowly stroked his cock as he watched his dazed lover assume the requested position. 

“Brace yourself!” He growled as he crawled up behind his lover. He petted the still gaping hole, the cum from earlier keeping it slick for him. He slammed himself home inside nailing the prostate on the first thrust. 

“Fuck Bret!” Shawn screamed as he thrust in and out in an unrelenting pace. He felt his climax approaching.

“Ngg...so tight lover!” He licked the shell of a delicate ear as he slammed home one last time and flooded the tight ass with his seed. “Bret!” Shawn panted as he collapsed on top of him. 

Bret reluctantly pulled his softening cock out of his lover, grabbed the discarded plug and gently slid it home inside his lover. He held his hand out to his lover, who still looked dazed.

“Lets go up and shower off, perhaps take a quick nap before we head over to my parents.” Shawn smiled as he took his lovers hand and they exited the ring and quickly got dressed before heading upstairs to their bedroom. 

After a quick shower they toweled off and Bret sat down on the bed, with Shawn between his legs. Shawn handed him his hairbrush. Shawn sighed as he began to gently run the brush through the golden locks. 

“Happy my love?” He asked though he already knew the answer. 

“Yes my Hart! Only thing that’d make it better would be if I was pregnant.” Bret smirked, he had a feeling that before the week is out Shawn will be pregnant. With all the unprotected sex they’ve been having.

“You could already be pregnant my love. With all our lovemaking the last three days…” He trailed off as Shawn looked up into his eyes with his shining blue eyes. 

“Not to mention I love walking around with your cum in me!” Bret chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss on those pouty lips.

“Their is that my love.” He agreed because he loved having him walk around with his cum.

“Back to brushing my hair please?” He chuckled as Shawn turned back around, he resumed his task. Soon he was done brushing his lover’s hair. They laid down cuddled in each other’s arms.

____________________________________________________________________________

Michael Shane looked down on his sleeping Marty with a soft smile on his face. It was dangerous for him right now to be with his twin’s first tag partner. Dangerous because when his enemies find out about their relationship, they will not hesitate to come after Marty.

The wise course of action would be to break up with him, or only see him behind closed doors like they have been. That’d be the wise thing to do. The truth is he’s been in love with the older man since they met when Shawn and Marty became tag partners. He’s tired of keeping their love a secret, no starting when they wake up for the day they are going public.

“Go back to sleep Shane!” Marty grumbled sleepily opening his baby browns.

“No..” Shane leaned down and claimed his lover’s lips in a fiery kiss.

____________________________________________________________________________

Later on after Dinner with Bret’s parents Bret led him to a room off the living room that he never noticed before. Bret kissed him passionately before he took a ring of keys out of his pocket. He stuck the key in the lock, turned it, and opened it up leading him inside.

Shawn’s jaw dropped at the sheer size of the room. It looked like it was the size of the whole living room. Cabinets lined one whole wall with various dildoes, vibrators, butt plugs. Shawn walked around and saw on another wall held various, wips, bull wips, cat o nine tails; some with knots at the end. Another wall held cabinets filled with crops, collars, sounding rods, cock cages, anal beads, gags, nipple clamps, and cock rings.

He shivered in excitement as he saw various benches, racks, and chains extending from various parts in the walls, ceiling and floor. Then there was the bed that takes pride of place in the center of the room. It had wrought iron head and footboards, the bed had red rubber sheets on it.

In short it was better than his own at the ranch. “Strip!” Bret ordered in his ears. Shawn shivered as he knew that Bret wasn’t his lover in this room, but his master.

“Yes master.” He agreed. As he shed his clothes and folded them up neatly by the door. 

“Very good! I didn’t even need to tell you to fold them up. When in this room, you are to stip naked upon entry and leave your clothes folded up by the door.” Bret informed him as he circled him.

“Next you are to always kneel in the center of the room with your head bowed down and hands folded behind your back.” Shawn assumed the position that was requested of him.

“Very good pet! Now wait here while I go get somethings from our room!” Shawn was silent as his master left the room, his heart hammered in his chest. This is what he’s been wanting from Bret this whole time. He felt his cock firm in anticipation.

What seemed like an hour later he heard his master come back in the room. He saw the leather pants he loved seeing on his master, and ignored his hardening cock. 

“I will be testing your limits pet, see how much pain you can take before it over rides the pleasure. This is very important, I need to know how much you can stand for future sessions. Stand up pet.” Shawn shivered as he did as ordered.

He watched as his master pulled the ceiling chains down and caressed his wrists before putting them in the fur lined cuffs. He felt as his master took his erection in hand and gave it a few firm strokes before he felt the firm pressure of a cock ring around the base of his cock and balls.

He felt a caress on his face. 

“Remember your safewords pet.” Shawn felt his heart pound as his master walked somewhere behind him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Bret perused the whips and decided first on his bull whip. He tested it’s suppleness, it’s been years since he brought anyone here. He gave it a testing ‘crack’ he smirked as he saw the shivers his gorgeous lover gave.

“We’ll start with the bull whip, 20 lashes! You will count each one.” He felt himself harden even more at the power he has over his lover. It was a good thing he is a master of control in most cases.

He trailed the whip over the strong back in an imitation of a lover’s caress, before he pulled back and cracked the whip in a diagonal arch down the left side of the golden back.  
“One master!” The pain and pleasure in his lover’s voice egging him on. He changed direction and cracked the whip in a diagonal arch down the right side. 

“Two master!” He wasn’t aiming to maim his lover so he wasn’t putting his full weight. He changed angle again. “Three master!” He paid close attention to his lover’s tone. He sounded like he was still ‘green’. He kept going with his cracks, Shawn kept in time. “Twenty Master!” Bret put the whip back and gently caressed up and down Shawn’s sides as he admired his handiwork. So far he is welt free but some pinkness was beginning to show.

“Color?” He asked his pet as he continued soothing his pet. “Green Master.” came the hoarse reply. Next he went to his riding crops, again testing it’s suppleness. Pleased that it was in good shape he addressed his pet.

“Now is my riding crop, this will hurt more than the whip. Remember your safewords and use them if you must.” He’ll also pay attention to Shawn’s voice and body language. 

He let fly with the first lash. “One Master!” There was slightly more pain in his lover’s voice, but otherwise he was still green. He let loose with the second lash. “Two master.” He kept an eye on his lovers back to make sure he wasn’t going to leave welts as he continued. 

“Ten! Master!” He paused as he heard more pain than pleasure in his pet’s tone. “Color?” He asked. 

“Yellow Master!” He set his crop down on the floor and looked into those tear filled blue orbs.

“Do you wish to stop?” He offered his precious pet an out.

___________________________________________________________________________

Did he wish to stop? He was in pain from the lashings but he still felt desire. “Yes master.” He knew that he is stubborn, but he didn’t want to be in too much pain to not feel pleasure when they make love.

“Good boy, next time we’ll test out the cat o nine tails.” At least his master wasn’t disappointed. He heard his master put the crop back. A minute later he felt his wrists being unlocked from the chains. His master massaged them gently returning circulation to them. Then his cockring was removed.

“You did so beautifully pet! What would you like for your reward?” Shawn wanted to test out that bed. “I want to test out that bed master.” Shawn answered. 

“As you wish my pet, lay down on the bed on your stomach.” Shawn eagerly complied.

He heard another cabinet open up and then close, before he heard the footsteps of his master return then the unmistakable sounds of his lover’s leather pants hitting the floor just before he felt the bed dip.

He shivered as those possessive hands caressed his ass before. He felt the plug being removed. He moaned as he felt that agile tongue lap at his pucker. He bit his lip to keep from making noise as he felt that tongue thrust deep inside a couple times before it was removed. He heard the familiar sound of a bottle of lube opening. 

He moaned as he felt two slick fingers enter his pucker scissoring around, stretching him. Third one entered him, searching for his sweet spot. “Master!” He cried as pleasure zinged down his spine.

“Mmm you look so good right now pet. I’ve half a mind to finger you until you cum from that alone!” He whimpered as those fingers continued to thrust in and out of him, nailing his prostate everytime.

“But I won’t.” He felt his hips lifted up and a pillow placed under him. He felt his master’s raging hard on before he felt the tip of his gorgeous cock at his entrance. 

“No you’ll cum from my cock alone!” his master growled as he plunged home. The angle made his master’s cock go in deeper, hitting his prostate.

“Ngg so tight precious! Gonna pound you hard and fast!” Bret proceeded to do just that. Shawn was breathless as the sensations were intense. “Master! Ngg! May I cum!” Shawn tried to hold off his impending orgasm until he had permission.

“Cum for me pet!” Bret growled in his ears as he sped up even more. 

“Master!” he shouted as his orgasm crashed over him, tightening his muscles on his master. “Fuck!” Bret hissed as he felt his insides flooded with cum. They collapsed onto the bed. 

Instead of feeling crushed by his master’s weight he felt cherished. 

“Master?” He asked after a few moments. He shivered as he felt a hand gently caress his side. He felt his master slip his softened cock out of him, and the familiar feeling of being plugged.

“Yes pet?” His master asked. 

“Can we do this on Raw next week?” His master chuckled as he got up and he heard the sound of him getting dressed. 

“Get dressed pet, we’ll discuss this in the morning.” Shawn reluctantly got off the bed and put his clothes back on then met his master at the door. 

“How about I put some icy hot cream on your back love?” Bret asked as he locked the room up behind them.


End file.
